Various OC Lemons and Limes
by Bunny Fair
Summary: These are various lemons/limes with various One Piece characters and OCs. I should be writing more later on. I do not own anything except the OCs. Sorry, I can't write reader inserts, but you are welcome to PM me a request! I hope you all enjoy these.
1. Daddy Kink with Benn and Shanks

Shanks hummed softly and ran his fingers through Alice's hair, relaxing back against the pillows propping him up. She laid partially across his chest with her eyes closed in a relaxed state. She smiled softly and mumbled, "I think I learned something new, Papa."

He hummed softly and cracked open an eye to look at her. "And, what's that, bunny?"

She sat up and lightly kissed him. "Can you please just close your eyes and relax?"

He kissed her back and mumbled, "Oh, so it's a special thing you learned. Well, as my bunny commands, I shall fulfill her wishes."

She giggled softly and he looped his arm behind his head, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the pillows. She smiled and slowly kissed down his neck, continuing down his chest before tugging his pants down to pull his length out. He was already half-hard from her attention and she gave an experimental lick, glancing up as he softly gasped.

She shifted and mumbled, "Is this okay, Papa?"

He nodded slightly and mumbled, "Yeah, it's very okay. If you want papa's milk, you'll have to keep doing that, okay bunny?"

She perked up at the thought and licked along his shaft, making him harder with every lick. Eventually, he was fully hard and moaning softly as his fingers tangled into her hair. She shifted slightly and tentavily took part of him in her mouth.

He sucked in a breath and held back from almost instantly cumming. It had never been a problem before for him to cum early, but he hadn't had a decent blowjob in a while either. Despite her inexperience, she seemed to be natural and took about half of him in her mouth before slowly bobbing her head, drool dripping out as she focused on sucking.

He groaned softly and his legs shifted around her, signaling he was nearing his peak. She pulled back some and licked along the tip, putting some pressure along the slit. He gasped loudly and let out a moan as he cummed into her mouth. She drank it up and licked along his shaft where some had slipped out.

He twitched some and panted softly as she carefully tucked him back into his pants. She licked her lips and hummed softly. "It's a bit salty and actually tastes like that nasty rum."

He chuckled softly and pulled her close, hugging her waist. "That was very nice, bunny. You should do it for Daddy when he comes in. In fact, I think I hear him now."

She nodded and nuzzled his neck as Benn walked in. Benn chuckled softly when he saw Shanks' flushed cheeks and asked, "What have you two been up in here? The others were looking for you, Shanks."

Shanks chuckled softly and sat up, pulling away from Alice. He kissed her temple and pulled on his cloak as he stood. He patted Benn's arm as he walked to the door and said, "Bunny's learned a new trick. You might want to stay in here for a few and see for yourself."

Benn raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly as Shanks slipped out. He sat on the bed and Alice almost immediately crawled into his lap. He gently held her hips and lightly kissed her as she sat partially straddling his waist. He smiled softly and kissed her nose. "So, what did my baby girl learn?"

She giggled softly and mumbled, "Papa enjoyed it a lot, bunny hopes Daddy will like it too."

He smiled and mumbled, "I'm sure Daddy will enjoy it. Should I get comfy for this?"

She nodded and mumbled, "And, no peeking until I get Daddy's milk."

He nodded and laid back, resting his head on his arms as he closed his eyes. He had a good idea of what she would be doing, if Shanks' flushed expression revealed anything. She slid between his legs and perched on the floor, sitting up to tug his pants down some. He shifted to help her slide them down and she untied the sash around his waist.

She stroked him with her hand a few times and perked up as he hardened. She leaned forward and licked along his shaft, silently noting how he was longer that Shanks but not as thick. She hummed softly and licked a few more times before taking his head in her mouth. She softly sucked and hummed softly and he shifted his grip to the sheet.

She slowly began to bob her head and relaxed her throat, slowly taking more and more of him in. He groaned softly and gently gripped her hair, following her movements. She hummed softly and sucked hard, her cheeks pursing inward. She moaned softly as he tightened his grip and felt his hand start to shake.

She glanced up and relaxed her throat, pulling back some to only keep his head in. He groaned softly and pushed her head down some as he came into her mouth. She drank it up and cleaned up any that dribbled out before putting him back in his pants. He panted softly and let go of her hair as she climbed up beside him.

He pulled her close and mumbled, "That was very nice, baby girl. I certainly enjoyed myself."

She smiled and mumbled, "Don't tell Papa, but Daddy tastes better."

He chuckled softly and stroked her hair. "Yeah, Papa drinks a lot more than Daddy. Thank you for that, though."

She hummed happily and relaxed against his chest. "You're welcome, Daddy. Can I take nap nap now?"

He nodded and mumbled, "How about we both take nap nap? I can use some sleep, too."

She smile and wiggled into his side, pressing against him. He relaxed and held her close as she quickly dozed off. He smiled softly and dozed off into a light sleep, holding her to his side.


	2. Stubborn Kidd

Alice moaned softly and pressed her chest to Kidd's as he nipped her neck, leaving dark marks. He smirked and slowly moved down, nipping along her bare chest. He smirked wider and pinched her nubs, sucking hard against the other. She gasped as he carefully bit her nub, tugging at his hair. He pulled back and smirked widely as she panted.

He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. She moaned softly and pressed her hips to his, feeling his hard on. He broke the kiss and smirked widely, mumbling, "You know what you have to do if you want it, kitten."

She shifted slightly and mumbled, "Could you, maybe, return the favor? You've never gone down on me before."

He raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Why would I want to do that? You're already sopping wet." He pressed a finger against her core and smirked as she sucked in a breath. "See, I don't need to go down on you."

She huffed and crossed her arms, avoiding rubbing against her sensitive nubs. "Please, Kidd? Just once won't hurt."

He rolled his eyes and nipped her ear, not saying anything. He rubbed his finger against her and she moaned softly, biting her lip. She pushed against his shoulder and mumbled, "Kidd, please."

He narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Bring it up again and I will kick you out of this room, naked or not."

She wiggled free of his grasp and sat up, grabbing a shirt. "Fine, be that way. I'll be with Heat if you need me."

She got redressed and he frowned as it sunk in, grabbing her wrist. He sat up and pulled her to him. "Stop. Don't leave."

She tugged at her arm and mumbled, "Let me go, Kidd. I get it, you wouldn't want to seem weak by going down on your girl. Perfectly understandable."

He flinched back as if he'd been hit and pulled her to him. "Shut up. It's not that."

She struggled against him and hit his chest repeatedly, not even making him budge. "Let me go! I don't want to be with you."

He growled lowly and suddenly had her pinned underneath him, his hands gripping her shoulders as he shifted his weight to his lower half. She gaped up at him and quickly closed her mouth as he bent down to growl out, "You are not leaving me because of that. If you're fucking tired of something, then just fucking say it! You know I don't understand you damned complicated women! Why are you getting so pissy about me not going down on you? Does it really matter that much to you?"

She pressed back into the mattress and shook her head slightly, clenching her eyes shut as they welled up with tears. She shakily forced out, "I-it doesn't matter. I just, want something new for once. God, Kidd, you're the only one I've ever been with. I don't know how things feel and I just want to experience them with you. I'm sorry if that's too much to ask."

He frowned and mumbled, "Don't you cry. I hate it when you cry. You've killed the mood, so I'm going to put some pants on, you're going to lay on your side of the bed, and I am going to lay down on my side and we will fucking cuddle, alright?"

She nodded slightly and moved into her spot against the wall, pulling the blankets up. True to his word, he pulled on a pair of pants and laid beside her, pulling her against his chest. She nuzzled close and smiled slightly, relaxing against him. He held her close and mumbled, "Tomorrow night we can try it, alright? Just, don't get all giddy and shit about it."

She smiled slightly and nuzzled closer, resting her head on his chest. "Thanks, Kidd."

He grumbled softly and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, you owe me. Get some sleep."

She hummed happily and smiled wider as she dozed off. She was already ready for tomorrow night.


	3. Killer x OC x Kidd

Yuki sighed and watched the crew begin to eat before shaking her head when she didn't see Kid eating yet. She slipped out of the kitchen and headed to the workshop. Crossing her arms, she pushed open the door and asked, "Why aren't you eating? I made your favorite tonight too. I didn't put extra time in it for you to not even eat."

Kid pushed up his goggles and leaned back in the chair, giving her an intimidating look. "I've told you over and over to bring it to me. Why do you repeatedly ignore my commands when I'm the captain of this ship. You're just my little whore."

Yuki gulped softly and gripped the doorway slightly as her knees shook. She had a weakness to his form of dirty talk. She knew she was his to fuck as he pleased, she just tried to deny it. Shifting in her spot, she glanced down to avoid his stare. "I know you have, but I thought that you would like to eat with your crew. I heard from others that Trafalgar Law -"

He growled lowly at her. "Finish that sentence and I will put another dent in the wall. Or, do you enjoy being pounded into the wall?"

She shook her head slightly and felt her knees begin to buckle. "I-I'll go get your plate."

He nodded and turned back to his project. "Also, put on the maid's outfit. No panties on, either. I don't want them in my way."

She turned bright pink and nodded slightly. "Of course, captain. I will return shortly."

He smirked and she quickly slipped away to their bedroom. She closed the door and let out the breath she was holding, sinking down to sit on the floor. Taking a few calming breaths, she stood up and opened the closet before pulling out the maid outfit and changing into it.

Sliding out of her panties, she shuddered as the cool breeze brushed against her nether regions. It had been quite a while since Kid fucked her and he had given her a strict rule of not touching herself except to clean herself. In his words, she 'shouldn't touch his belongings'. While most people would be revolted at being treated like an object, but it oddly turned her on.

She tightened the corset more and nodded to herself as her breasts were pushed up, showing a generous amount of cleavage. Gulping softly, she walked to the kitchen, ignoring the hungry stares she earned. She bit her lip as hands brushed against her thighs as she walked through them and yelped when a hand slapped her behind.

Killer smirked behind his mask and pulled her behind the counter, pressing his hips to hers. Breathing hot air against her ear, he mumbled, "Kid told me if you took longer than five minutes to get here to help myself. You took six, little whore."

She turned darker pink and felt his hand nudge her legs apart before rubbing against her. She panted softly and mumbled, "But, everyone's watching. They'll see."

He smirked and pushed her to lay face first onto the counter. "Then they'll get a free show. No panties, very nice. You're so wet already, you really are a whore."

He spread her legs apart and slid a finger in her before easily adding a second. "You're so loose. I didn't think you would be so excited just by prancing around without panties."

She moaned softly and pressed back against his hand. "Please, fuck me. I'm a whore. I'm a dirty whore."

He smirked and unzipped his pants before pulling his length out and pushing into her. He groaned softly as she pulsed around him and gripped a handful of her hair before quickly moving. She moaned loudly, feeling her breasts bounce with every thrust. Looking around the room, she gasped as she saw the men slowly rubbing themselves out of their pants.

Feeling the knot quickly begin to tighten, she moaned louder and pressed back against Killer before feeling him fill her with his seed. Sighing softly, he pulled out and zipped himself back up. "Don't clean up. Captain wants you dirty and filled with my cum."

She nodded slightly and shakily took the plate of food before slowly walking to the workshop, feeling some of Killer's cum slide out of her. Biting her lip, she pushed open the door and said, "I've brought your food, Captain."

He glanced up at her and smirked before straightening in his seat. "I see Killer left a little present for me. Come here."

She walked over to him and set the plate on an empty spot on the table before he pulled her into his lap. "Feed me, slut. My hands are dirty."

She nodded slightly and picked up the fork before feeding him as he smirked widely at her. He rubbed the inside of her thigh and she bit her lip. He smirked wider and reached over to push his tools and project off of the table and onto the floor. Picking her up, her set her on the table before pushing her legs apart to look at her

He chuckled and watched the cum slowly seep out of her. "Killer had a lot built up, didn't he? Did you like being fucked by my first mate, whore?"

She nodded slightly and laid back against the cold table. "Of course I did. I love having a cock inside of me."

He slid a finger in and began scooping out Killer's cum. "Who's cock do you love the most?"

She moaned softly and mumbled, "Your cock. I love your big cock the most."

He smirked and slid in another finger. "Your pussy's so wet. Have you been following my rules?"

She nodded and gripped her skirt. "Of course. I haven't touched myself in weeks. I've been so horny for your cock inside me."

He began sissoring his fingers and smirked as she moaned his name. "I haven't touched myself, either. I'm going to put so much cum inside you it'll spill out onto my table. Then, you're going to clean my table with that sweet little tongue of yours."

She nodded slightly and tightened the grip on her skirt. "O-of course, ca-AH-ptain."

He smirked and straightened up before unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down to his boots. He pulled her to the edge of the table and rubbed against her before quickly sliding in to the hilt.

She moaned loudly and tightened around his girth. He was so big it hurt a little, but she loved it all the same. She arched up off the table and he pulled the string on the corset to loosen it before pulling her breasts free. He gripped her supple breasts tightly and began quickly moving.

She arched into his hands and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to keep up with his rough pace. He grunted a few times and she moaned his name. He tightened his grip and buried deep in her as he finished, cumming deep inside her.

She moaned loudly and tightened around him, milking the last few drops out before slumping back. He slowly pulled away and zipped his pants back up before sitting in his chair and pulling it forward before slowly licking up her pussy, tasting his cum mixed with hers.

She gasped softly and bit her lip, tightening the grip on her skirt. He slowly cleaned her up and hummed softly. "You taste good, bunny. I should eat you out more often. For now, get off my table and go get cleaned up."

She nodded slightly and slowly sat up before shakily standing up. He smirked and patted her behind. "Go get your rest. You'll need it for tonight."

She gulped softly and nodded. "Of course, thank you Kid."

He nodded and started working on his project while Yuki went off to wash off and rest.


	4. Mihawk x OC

Akira panted softly and stumbled back when Mihawk slashed his sword towards her. He caught her before she fell back on the ground and chuckled softly. "You did better than yesterday, but you're still stiff. Go inside and take a shower."

She nodded slightly and sheathed her sword before heading inside the castle. She went to her room and shut the door before slipping into her pirvate bathroom and stepping into the shower. She sighed softly at the heat and leaned against the cool wall, attempting to relax her muscles.

She rubbed her arms and mumbled, "God, I could use one of Yuki's massages right now."

She slowly stepped out and wrapped up in a towel, drying off some as she stepped out into her room. She blinked when she saw a couple of candles placed around her room and tilted her head, slowly stepping out. She looked around and saw Mihawk's eyes staring at her through the darkness.

She turned light pink and tried to cover herself more with the towel, silently cursing it's small length. She felt his smirk and he walked over to her, looping his arm around her waist. He led her over to the bed and nudged her to sit down. Glancing up at him, she turned pink when she saw he was missing his coat and sword, only wearing his pants.

She squeaked as she sat back on the bed and he said, "Lay on your stomach and close your eyes."

She nodded slightly and carefully laid down on her stomach, attempting to use her towel to cover herself. He pulled the towel away from her and pinned her hands down when she tried to cover herself. "Ah, no hiding yourself from me. I will see all of you before this night ends."

She nodded slightly and turned bright red. He let go of her hands and crawled on top of her, straddling her from behind before gently massaging her back. She slowly relaxed and felt her muscles slowly loosen up.

She let her eyes close and hummed softly, trying to cool the blush on her cheeks. He hummed softly and gently massaged her shoulders, leaning down to softly kiss the back of her neck. She cracked an eye open and glanced up at him, mumbling, "What are you planning, Mihawk?"

He hummed softly and mumbled, "Close your eyes and let it happen. I've noticed your staring during our training."

She turned pink and opened her mouth before he gently pressed his finger against her lips. "Shh, be quiet and enjoy it."

She nodded slightly and continued his massage before slowly moving down to her waist. She turned darker pink and he nudged her legs open, sliding his finger against her. She moaned softly and gripped the pillow, pressing her face into it.

He smirked and nipped her ear, mumbling, "Someone's a dirty girl. You're already so wet."

She gulped and bit her lip. He smirked wider and leaned back, flipping her over. He gently kissed her and looped an arm around her waist, pressing his hips to hers. She slowly kissed him back and he nipped her lip, asking for entrance. She turned pink and slowly parted her lips, letting him in.

He smirked widely and explored before pulling back. She panted softly and stared up at him. He nipped her lip and slowly slid a finger in her. She gasped softly and he slowly pumped his finger a few times before adding a second.

She moaned softly and he sissored his fingers, slowly stretching her out. He smirked and lightly kissed her, muffling her moans. She shakily kissed him back and gripped his arms when she felt a knot tightening.

He nipped her lip and mumbled, "Let it out, Akira. It's only me and you here."

She nodded slightly and he pumped his fingers a few more times before the knot snapped. She arched up slightly and dug her nails into his arms. He smirked and helped her ride it out before pulling his hand back, sitting back on his feet.

He licked his hand clean and hummed softly before leaning down to whisper, "You taste very good, Akira. I would get a better taste, but I'm afraid you won't last very long if I did that and you should enjoy your first time fully."

She nodded slightly and blinked a few times to clear the haze. He smirked and nipped her neck before unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants off. She shifted slightly and he slowly pressed his hips to hers, gently gripping her thighs.

He slid her legs around his waist and slowly slid in. She bit her lip and groaned softly, tightening her grip on his shoulders. He kissed along her neck and whispered soothing words to her. She slowly relaxed and shifted her hips, moaning softly in surprise.

He smirked and slowly started moving, still kissing along her neck. Her breath hitched when he neared her soft spot and he nipped softly, marking the spot. She moaned softly and pressed her hips to his.

He hummed softly and mumbled, "Want me to move faster? Just say so, Akira, and I'll move faster."

She panted softly and nodded slightly, mumbling, "Faster, Mihawk, please."

He smirked and started moving faster, pressing his hips to hers with each thrust. She moaned loudly and arched up slightly, feeling the knot start to tighten again. He nipped her lip and mumbled, "Say my name, Akira. Say it so everyone hears."

She whimpered softly and nodded slightly, digging her nails into his shoulders as the knot tightened more. She curled her toes against him and loudly moaned out his name, feeling the knot snap. He groaned softly and pulled out before spilling his seed on her stomach.

He leaned back and grabbed her towel before wiping up the mess. He laid down beside her and gently hugged her waist, pulling her close to him. He nipped her ear and mumbled, "Did you enjoy yourself, Akira?"

She nodded slightly and mumbled, "It was nice, I guess. I don't really have anything to compare it to."

He smirked and mumbled, "So I was your first, then? I'm proud of that."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. "Oh shush."

He chuckled softly and pulled her close. "Don't worry, it won't go to my head too much. Now, get some rest. We won't have training tomorrow."

She nodded slightly and yawned widely, nuzzling close to him. She relaxed and slowly dozed off. He held her close and kissed her temple before slowly dozing off himself.


	5. Teenage Benn

Benn stretched his arms across the back of the couch and yawned widely, watching the movie boredly. Alice glanced up at him and tilted her head. "Are you tired or just bored? Gosh, Benn, you're such a horrible boyfriend. You should at least pretend to be interested in your girlfriend's choice of movie."

He rolled his eyes at the teasing tone in her voice and pulled her close to him, hugging her shoulders. "Well, you pick the same movie every time we have movie night. And, you won't let me pick any. Sorta unfair if I think so myself."

She pouted and said, "Fine, fine, go ahead and pick out one of your movies. I won't say anything this time."

He smirked and kissed her cheek before standing up to pick one. He hummed softly and glanced back at her, smirking softly as she pulled her legs up on the couch. She still wore her school uniform, consisting of a skirt and somewhat cute button up shirt with a loosened tie.

He picked a movie out and swapped it, plopping back beside her. She leaned into his side and he loosely hugged her waist, pressing the play button on the remote. He settled back against the cushions and gently rubbed her hip with his thumb.

She hummed softly and turned pink when the scene quickly turned sexual. She shifted slightly and mumbled, "What type of movie is this, Benn?"

He rested his head on hers and mumbled, "A sexy one. Why? Don't like it?"

She felt her throat tighten as the girl started calling out 'daddy' even though the man looked to be her age. She squeaked lightly and shook her head. "No, there's no problem with it. It's just a bit.. much, isn't it?"

He smirked and mumbled, "Is someone a naughty girl?"

She tried to hide rubbing her legs together and shook her head quickly, turning bright pink. He smirked wider and she stood up before he pinned her to the couch, pressing his knee into her crotch. She moaned softly and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

He chuckled lowly and huskily mumbled, "Oh, someone is a very naughty girl. We've been dating for two years now and you haven't let me go any further than kissing you."

She bit her lip and shakily mumbled, "I didn't want to rush anything."

He nipped her lip and mumbled, "No, I think you've been avoiding anything sexual with me. You don't know what you've been missing out on, Alice."

She shuddered slightly as he pressed his knee more into her and mumbled, "I wanted to make sure we both enjoyed it and it was perfect."

He smirked and licked along the shell of her ear, mumbling, "Tonight will have to do. You see, I've got this problem and I can feel you've got a problem yourself."

She moaned softly and pressed back against his knee, slowly letting her desire win. He slowly pulled her into a kiss and began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her dark blue lacy bra. He kissed along the edge of it and mumbled, "Very sexy, bunny. How long have you been hoping this night would happen?"

She turned bright pink and lightly tugged her skirt up to reveal the matching panties, a wet spot growing on them. "I got them a couple of months back for my birthday."

He chuckled lowly and sat back up to pull off his shirt. She turned pink and lightly ran a hand over his chest, admiring his quite impressive physique. He lightly kissed her and easily unclipped her bra before pulling it off with her shirt.

He lightly cupped her breasts and hummed softly, mumbling, "Perfectly fit into my hands. Seems like you were made for me, Alice. Let's see how well you do when I get to the main part."

She turned bright pink and gasped softly as he shifted his knee against her, grinding it against her. She moaned softly and pressed back against him. He pulled her into a kiss and let his hands roam across her body, lightly pinching her nipples before moving down to her thighs. He pushed her skirt up and pulled his knee back to lightly rub her thumb against the damp spot on her panties.

She moaned and he slipped his hand into her panties, rubbing against her. She moaned louder and tangled her fingers in his hair. He explored happily and pulled back and she tugged on his hair harder, more of her juices coating his hand.

He wiped his hand on his shirt and tugged her skirt and panties off. He nipped her lip and mumbled, "I presume this is the first time, so I'll make sure you enjoy it."

She nodded slightly and panted softly as she came down from her high. He slid off his pants and reached past her to dig in the stand beside her head. He pulled out some lube and lightly kissed her, mumbling, "I've been prepared for a while, too. Don't worry, I'll pull out in time."

She lightly kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I trust you, Benn."

He smiled softly and kissed along her neck before he started sliding in. She stiffened and he gently rubbed her lower back to help her relax. Once he was in half way, he stopped to let her adjust and started searching for her soft spot. He was fully aware he wasn't exactly small and she did have a petite body, so he needed to take it slow.

She panted softly and stiffened slightly when he neared a soft spot on her neck. He smirked and started leaving a mark, slowly shifting his hips to start small thrusts. She moaned softly and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He started going a little deeper with each thrust and she was moaning loudly by the time he was pressing his hips to hers. She moaned loudly and started pressing back against him. He smirked and started moving faster, angling his hips to find that sweet spot.

She cried out when he hit it and moaned loudly. He smirked and started hitting that spot repeatedly. He nipped her lip and panted softly, a bit of sweat gathering on his forehead. He hadn't imagined he would even last this long, finally being inside her. Especially since she was so tight and warm around him.

He buried his face in her neck as he started moving more erratically. She moaned loudly and clawed down his back, leaving deep marks in his back. He groaned softly and pulled back as his knot snapped, spilling his seed on her stomach. She panted softly and he relaxed slightly, wiping her off with his shirt before tossing it in the dirty clothes basket.

He laid beside her and pulled her to lay on his chest, lightly rubbing her back. He kissed her forehead and mumbled, "You okay, bunny?"

She nodded slightly and nuzzled close, mumbling, "I'm okay. Maybe a little sore, but good overall."

He nodded and mumbled, "I guess we can watch your movie now that I've finally fully claimed you. As long as I can get more of you later."

She rolled her eyes and cut off the tv. "I think I'd rather take a nap right now, to be honest."

He shrugged and held her close, mumbling, "As my lady wishes."

She nodded and nuzzled close, relaxing against him. He lazily rubbed her back and she dozed off, him soon following her lead.


	6. Very Kinky Lucci (punishment based)

Alice whimpered softly and stumbled after Lucci as he pulled her into their bedroom. Hattori looked back at her and shifted before flying off. Lucci pushed her into the room and she yelped as she fell back on the floor.

She started stumbling back and he followed her closely before picking her up by her neck. She whimpered softly and clung to his wrist, staring at him wide eyed. He pressed her between himself and the wall and growled, "What did I tell you? You had your chance and what did you do? You pressed the last of your luck, bunny."

She gasped for air and kicked out at him. He pulled back and let her fall to the ground, breathing heavily. She lightly touched her neck and winced when she saw blood on her fingertips from his claws.

He growled and kicked her towards the bed. "Strip. You seem to be well versed in making a show."

She felt tears prick her eyes and shakily stood up as he walked towards the closet, pulling out a box. She pulled off the small dress and covered hreself, having not been wearing any panties or bra. She looked up when he set the box on the bed and glared at her.

He cupped her chin and pulled her close to him. "I am going to punish you until you beg for your life. I am not going to stop no matter how much you scream and cry. You will regret ever going back to that man. I do not care what he threatened, I am your mate and you were to follow my orders. You failed and now I will punish you until you know your place again."

She shook in fear and nodded slightly. "Now, turn around and bend over. You will not make any noises, understand?"

She nodded slightly and hung her head as she followed his orders. He crouched down and roughly palmed her behind, pricking her skin with his claws. He pushed in a thick vibrator and ignored her whimper. He flicked it to it's highest setting and bit her shoulder blade, pressing his weight against her. "If you cum without my permission, your punishment will only be worse. Now, lay face down on the bed and don't move."

She quickly did as she was told and closed her eyes, trying to block out the vibrations moving through her. Lucci picked up the rarely used whip and stood behind her. She glanced back at him and he brought it down on her back, making her cry out.

"I said don't move. You seem to have forgotten your place. I will make sure to thoroughly beat it back into you."

She whimpered softly and clenched her eyes shut, crying out at another lash. He smirked and continued until small welts began to appear. She sobbed softly and nearly screamed when an orgasm finally tore through her.

He bit her ear lobe and mumbled, "I don't believe I gave you permission nor do I remember you asking for it."

She felt tears stream down her cheeks and slowly reached out for him, attempting to touch his cheek before letting her arm drop. She screamed into the pillow when she felt candle wax pour on her wounded back and curled her toes to keep from moving. She sobbed and tried to form words.

He crouched beside the bed and set the candle on the nightstand. He licked away her tears and rumbled out a short purr. "Are you trying to say something, bunny?"

She let out a sob and nodded slightly. "S-so-sorr-sorry."

He trailed his claw along her cheek and mumbled, "You're sorry, bunny? Do you want the punishments to stop?"

She whimpered and nodded slightly, wincing as he cut her cheek. "Pl-please."

He bit along her neck and smirked as he felt her heart racing, tasting the blood in his mouth. He licked it up and mumbled, "Who do you belong to?"

She began breathing heavily and mumbled, "You. I belong to you."

He hummed softly and mumbled, "Who's mate are you?"

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him and mumbled, "I'm your mate. I belong to you."

He gently stroked his thumb against her cheek and mumbled, "Who's orders do you follow?"

She shakily smiled at him and mumbled, "Yours. I belong to you, my mate."

He let his smile soften and mumbled, "You're my good bunny, aren't you? You would never betray me."

She slowly shook her head and mumbled, "I'm your good bunny. I would never leave you or betray my mate."

He hummed softly and gently moved to scoop her up, making sure not to press against her back. He carried her to the bathroom and set her in the tub before turning on the warm water. He rolled up his sleeves and lathered up a rag before gently washing off her back.

She gasped softly and gripped his arm tightly, hugging it close. She whimpered and he licked away the tears slipping out. "Shh, bunny. I'm just going to clean you off. The pain is over, I promise."

She nodded slightly and he pulled her hair into a loose bun before gently moving her to sit on the edge of the tub. He drained the water out and patted her back dry before rubbing some cream on her back. She whimpered softly and he mumbled, "It'll best if you sleep shirtless for a while."

She nodded and moved to stand. He picked her up instead and laid her face down on the bed. He laid down beside her and gently hugged her waist. She smiled softly and mumbled, "I love you, Lucci."

He kissed her cheek and mumbled, "I love you, too. Now, sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes before quickly falling asleep. He smirked and rested beside her, staying awake.


	7. Angry Alleyway with Killer x OC

Killer grumbled softly and crossed his arms, watching Seraphina closely. Kidd rolled his eyes and tipped his bottle back, drinking some more sake. "If something's bothering ya, go and say something. You're killing my buzz, being all mopey and grumbly."

Killer rolled his eyes and grumbled, "He is way too close to her and she is not punching his face in."

Kidd rolled his eyes and smirked when he felt Alice slink into his lap. She nuzzled into his chest and giggled drunkenly. He petted her hair back and mumbled, "Yeah, it's time for bed for you."

She nuzzled against his chest and yawned widely, pressing against him. "I'm sleepyyyy Kidd."

He chuckled softly and picked her up, setting down his empty bottle. "We're going back to the ship, then. Killer, you're on your own with Sera."

Alice giggled happily as Kidd carried her out and waved as they slipped out. Killer sighed softly and twitched when he heard Seraphina was gonna be a long night...

~Short time later~

Killer continued to twitch throughout he night as he watched Seraphina. Once his knot finally snapped, he stood and stalked over to the pair. Seraphina glanced up when she saw him and yelped when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the bar close behind him.

She huffed and asked, "What's your problem, Killer? I was almost finished with that idiot."

He grumbled softly and pushed her into a nearby alleyway, not bothering to make it to the ship or even the inn. He pinned her against the wall and pressed against her, craning his neck down to huskily mumble into her ear, "I can't stand seeing you with another man like that, Seraphina."

She softly squeaked in surprise and pushed her hands against his shoulders. "Um, could we at least get a room at the inn?"

He decided to ignore her and pulled off his mask, pressing his lips to her neck. He started forming dark marks and she bit her lip to keep quiet. He slid his hands down her back and roughly squeezed her behind, forcing a small groan from her throat.

He pulled away after marking her neck in more obvious spots and roughly pulled her into a deep kiss. She softly moaned in surprise as his tongue tangled with hers and gasped as he pushed her skirt up, brushing his fingertips against her core. She pushed agains his arm and pulled out, panting out, "Killer, calm down."

He lightly kissed her and pulled back some, letting his lips brush against hers as he mumbled, "I am having my night, Seraphina. Just, let me, please."

She nodded slightly, feeling his shaking hands holding her thighs. She could tell he needed to get out his frustration and training or sparring wouldn't help. She shifted slightly and looped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. Thanks to the shirt she wore her breasts were pushed up more.

He slid her shirt up more and returned to kissing her roughly. For once, she willingly submitted to him and let him in at the first nip. She moaned softly into him as he slid his finger past her dark blue lacy panties and rubbed against her before pushing in.

He explored happily while he slowly pumped his finger, eventually adding another finger as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He shifted slightly and helped her with his free hand, sliding it off and leaving it on the ground. Looking down, he blinked at her flushed expression. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of bright pink and her breasts were heaving with every heavy breath she took.

He hummed softly and slipped his fingers out, grabbing hold of her shirt. He easily ripped it in half and she quickly crossed her arms, hissing, "Somebody's gonna see us."

He pulled her hands away and pinned them above her head in one hand, gripping one of her breasts in his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze and she forced down the moan threatening to rise. He nipped along her collarbone and mumbled, "Nobody's gonna see. If they do see you like this, I will kill them."

She shuddered and gasped as he took a nub into his mouth, giving a hard suck. She bit her lip harshly and tugged against his hand holding hers. He tightened his hold and lightly nipped, being careful not to hurt her. She moaned softly and pressed more into him, loosely looping one leg around his waist.

He lightly grinded against her and let go of her hands, unbuttoning his pants. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she heard some voices pass by the alley and pressed her chest against his to keep hidden. He glanced up and gripped her thighs, lifting her up before shifting slightly and sliding into her as he lowered her onto himself, keeping her thighs around his waist.

She moaned against his shoulder and pressed her nails into his shoulder blades. He groaned softly and shifted his hold to her ass while she locked her ankles against his lower back. He pressed her back against the wall and started moving, not even bothering to wait for her to say something to go faster.

She clawed down his back as he pounded into her, feeling her back scrape against the brick wall. She bit into his shoulder to keep from calling out and he tightened his grip, ensuring a bruised behind. He groaned sofly as he felt the tightening in his lower belly and started moving more erratically.

She moaned against his neck as her knot snap, tightening around his length. He groaned softly and pressed his face between her breasts as his own knot snapped, pressing deeper into her. She made a face at the feeling and wiggled some before slowly moving to stand on her feet as he pulled out.

Killer shook his head some and kept his grip on her waist as she wobbled, gently leaning her back against the wall before fixing himself. He grabbed his shirt from the ground and dusted it off some before sliding it over her shoulders. He buttoned it up and smiled sheepishly as she picked up her torn panties and shirt.

Seraphina rolled her eyes as he pulled on his mask to hide his sheepish grin. She dropped them back on the ground and leaned back against the wall, rubbed her lower stomach region. She huffed and mumbled, "You better plan on carrying me back to the ship. I am not going to make it there on my own."

He chuckled softly and nodded, scooping her up in his arms. He tucked her close and mumbled, "I'll run you a bath, too. I do apologize for my actions. I was a bit rough."

He lightly fingered her neck, where multiple dark hickeys were starting to appear. She lightly swatted his hand and mumbled, "I'm fine, Killer, really." Her cheeks urned pink and she looked away from him as she sofly mumbled, "It was a nice change of pace, actually."

He grinned widely behind his mask and chuckled softly as she smacked his bare chest. He shifted her some and nudged his mask up to kiss her cheek, mumbling, "I'll keep that in mind for next ime."


	8. Shanks x OC Food Kink

Shanks hummed softly and watched Yuki celebrate with Lucky Roo. It was their birthday and they were celebrating happily, despite it still being relatively early in the day. He rested his cheek on his hand and chuckled softly as Yuki began dancing with Benn, twirling around in her dark red dress.

He sighed happily, glad she had enjoyed his early gift. It was a spahgetti strapped dress and twirled around her legs as she danced. He smiled softly and thought of what else to do for her. Obviously, he had gotten her the dress, but he wanted to do something special for her.

He sighed softly and rubbed his temples, glancing over at Doc. Doc finished his mug and asked, "What's wrong, captain? You're making the puppy face."

Shanks sighed and slumped over the arm of his chair. "I wanna do something special for my little bun bun. Something just for her, ya know?"

Doc nodded slowly and said, "Well, usually when it comes down to it, you give her a long night of sex. Granted, she enjoys it, but -"

Shanks huffed loudly, interrupting him, "But, what? She never complains and she loves all the attention she gets. She's told me herself she loves the attention."

Doc rolled his eyes and said, "If you would listen, I was going to say I think she's tired of being bottomed so often. Of course, you never notice because you latch onto her neck and don't notice the urge to eye roll."

Shanks slumped his shoulders and asked, "Well, what do you want me to do? Want me to let her top?"

Doc sighed and said, "I'm saying you shouldn't just let her top you. I think you should let her dominate you. She's often tied up, so take her place instead."

Shanks raised an eyebrow and said, "She's never brought up dominating either me or Benn, but that is a good idea."

Doc nodded and said, "If you want, I'll even help you get ready for her."

Shanks raised an eyebrow higher and asked, "Why would I need help?"

Doc chuckled softly and patted his head, starting to head downstairs. "You might wanna come down if you wawnt to find out."

Shanks hopped up and quickly followed after, very curious.

~~Later that night~~

Yuki giggled, skipping to Shanks' room. She was a bit tipsy and Doc had told her to go inside and rest before the party picked back up from it's slowed down state. She stretched out and hummed softly, slipping in the room and closing the door.

She blinked when she heard soft snoring and turned before turning bright pink at the sight. Shanks was laid on the bed, his hand cuffed to the bar on the headboard specifically added for that reason. He was completely naked except for a few things covering his goods.

He had whipped cream over his pecs with sliced strawberries decorating the cream. Chocolate syrup was drizzled across his abs, signing her name across them. Finally, he had coated his flaccid penis with what looked to be peanut butter. She felt her knees start to shake and licked her lips; all of her favorite toppings laid out across Shanks' body.

She quietly padded over and crawled between his spread legs, eyeing the peanut butter. She licked her lips and gave a slow lick up, humming happily at the taste. She began licking along his shaft and didn't notice Shanks waking up until she heard a soft moan.

She glanced up and smiled slightly, locking her eyes with his before taking the head into her mouth, working on sucking off the peanut butter. She moaned softly around him and pulled back to get the peanut butter off the roof of her mouth. She licked her lips and bent lower, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his base.

He gasped softly as she focused on sucking off the peanut butter and let out a low, drawn out moan. He gripped the chain of the handcuff and moaned softly, shifting his legs some as he felt the knot tightening. He gasped softly as she worked her mouth around him and let his knot snap, spraying his come across his own chest and her cheek.

She pouted and straightened up, moving over to crawl over Shanks to grab the rag off the nightstand. She wiped off the come from her cheek and Shanks panted softly, taking a moment to catch his breath. She straightened up and he pouted. "You got some stuff on your pretty new dress."

She hummed softly and looked down, seeing the mixture of come and chocolate syrup on her dress. She climbed off the bed and wiggled the dress off, shaking her hips some. He smirked and watched her undress fully before returning to her spot between his legs.

He sucked in a breath as she continued cleaning him off, making him hard again. He moaned softly and shifted his hips, giving a small thrust up. She pulled away from him and shifted upwards to lick across his abs, smearing the chocolate syrup. He gasped softly and his muscles twitched, making her giggle softly.

She slowly moved up, smearing the chocolate across her own chest, and started eating the sliced strawberries. She hummed softly and cleared off some of the whipped cream to lightly nip his nubs. He gasped softly and arched up, smearing the whipped cream on her face and part of her neck.

She pouted and sat up, licking the whipped cream around her mouth before leaning forward, tilting her chin up. "Clean up your mess."

He chuckled softly and stuck out his tongue, working on cleaning off her neck first. He lightly nipped a few spots and pressed his lips to her soft spot, forming a dark mark. She moaned softly and pressed closer, gripping his shoulders. He smirked and shifted up some, licking the cream off her chin and cheeks.

She let her eyes close and moaned as he nibbled her jaw, leaving a trail of light marks along her neck. She moaned softly and pressed closer, smearing some of the sweets acrross her own torso. Shanks lightly kissed her and mumbled, "You have full control tonight, bunny. I won't even tease you tonight."

She hummed softly and loosely tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He hummed in surprise as she nipped his lip and parted his lips, letting her explore. She slowly explored and nudged his tongue to play, starting a fight. He let her win and pulled back, panting softly.

She lightly smirked and nipped his lip, moving up to grip the headboard as she sat above him. "Clean me up, will you, dear?"

He hummed softly and kissed along her inner thigh, mumbling, "Mind letting my hand free, love? Key's on the nightstand."

She shuddered as his lips dragged across her thigh and nodded slightly, reaching over to grab the key. She unlocked the cuff from around his wrist and he latched it onto her hip, pulling her closer. He nipped along her inner thigh and gently rubbed his thumb against her hip.

She moaned softly and pressed closer, making him chuckle softly. He blew cool air against her, making her shudder, and smirked before latching his mouth onto her core. She gasped and moaned against her arm as he started licking her. He lapped up her flowing juices and hummed happily, closing his eyes at the sweet taste.

She moaned louder as her first knot of the night snapped and pressed closer to him. He gently squeezed her hip and slid his tongue inside her, wiggling it around some. She moaned louder and pressed against the headboard.

He smirked and brushed against her g-spot, licking over it repeatedly. She moaned loudly as her knot snapped again and he pulled away some before slowly licking her inner thighs, cleaning any stray juices up. She panted softly and he gently squeezed her behind, massaging the soft flesh in his hand.

She hummed softly as she slowly relaxed and pulled away to sit in his lap, tugging his shoulder. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist, moaning softly as she slowly settled herself on him. She wrapped her arms around him and, pressing her chest to his, slowly began to move.

He lightly kissed along her neck and moved with her, keeping his pace the same as hers. They moved together, kissing one another, and smearing the remaining sweets on his chest onto hers as well. She moaned softly as he left more marks along her neck and shoulders and he sucked in a breath whenever she would nip along his earlobe.

Their pace gradually began to speed up as they neared their orgasms. He groaned against her shoulder, tightening his grip on her behind as he came into her. She moaned near his ear as she came around him, their juices mixing together.

They slowly rode out their orgasms, Shanks falling back and pulling her with him as they finished. She laid across his chest and hummed softly, lightly kissing his scruffy chin. He smiled softly at her and mumbled, "Happy birthday, bunny."

She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. He squeezed her hip as he kissed her back and continued smiling as she pulled away. She hummed and mumbled, "I think we could use a shower, Shanks. I'm starting to feel sticky."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, for now, let's just enjoy the afterglow."

She giggled softly and shifted to pull off of him. He hummed softly and gently massaged her lower back. She settled on his chest and smiled sleepily as she started dozing off. He smiled softly and pulled the blanket over them, mumbling, "Sweet dreams, my dear bunny."

She mumbled incoherently against his chest and he chuckled softly, relaxing back. He lazily rubbed her back and glanced up when the door opened. Benn raised an eyebrow at Shanks' wide grin and shook his head, mumbling, "Just clean up when y'all wake up."

Shanks snickered softly and nuzzled the top of Yuki's head, breathing in her scent. Benn rolled his eyes and picked up her dress before glancing at the red lace panties. He smirked and Shanks glancing up, silently asking, 'What?'

Benn shook his head and mumbled, "You know, she planned this. When a woman wears sexy panties, it means she plans on having a fun night."

Shanks blinked and glanced down to see the panties. He softly groaned as Benn chuckled and mumbled, "She planned this, then. That might explain why Doc brought up the idea. She freaking told him to get me like this."

Benn nodded and smirked. "She's a smart bunny, that's for sure. Well, goodnight, Captain. Or, should I say, Vice Captain?"

Shanks huffed at the insinuation of Yuki being the true captain and grumbled, "I am the captain. Go away, Benn. The captain needs his rest."

Benn smirked and slipped out, letting out a short laugh. Shanks puffed out his cheeks and grumbled softly, holding Yuki closer. He was the captain, not Yuki. He just let her do what she wanted. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. That he let her do as she pleased for her own happiness. Yup, that's the truth.


	9. Comforting Bellamy Part 1

Bellamy groaned softly, clutching his wounded side. Once again, Doflamingo had abused him for failing a mission. He used the wall beside him for support and glared as a maid passed him. She squeaked and quickly darted off, spotting the blood trail behind him.

He grumbled under his breath and spotted his goal, a door partially open with a soft voice floating out in a familiar tone. The maid quickly ducked into the room and Alice quickly stepped out, wearing one of his shirts as a nightgown. She frowned when she saw him and darted over, her bunny ears folding over in worry.

She tucked herself under his good arm and wrapped her arm around him, being careful of his bleeding side. "Let's get you to lay down and I'll dress your wounds."

He nodded slightly and she helped him walk to the bedroom before laying him down on the bed. He took a shaky breath and tried to push himself up, frowning as she pushed him to lay back. "It's fine, Bellamy. I don't mind getting new sheets."

He grumbled and turned his head away from her. He felt her slip a pair of scissors under his shirt to cut it off and grumbled, "You shouldn't be living in this place, bunny. It's not safe for you."

She peeled his shirt off of him and mumbled, "I'm fine here, Bellamy. Besides, you don't seem to be injured until after you speak with Doffy."

He moved to cross his arm and hissed when his side pulled. She gently rested her hand on his arm and he grumbled, "You'd be safer with me. I'm going to become a great pirate one day and you're going to be my woman. You'll live with me on a ship instead of this prison."

She lightly kissed him and felt the collar around her neck, a symbol that she belonged to Doffy. "I know you will, but for now I need to take care of my hyena and make sure he doesn't die from infection or blood loss."

He nodded slightly and growled lowly when she poured some alcohol over his wounds. She petted his hair back and pressed a cool towel against his side. "It's okay, I just have to apply the cream and then I can wrap you up."

He nodded firmly and shifted so she could rub the cream onto his wounds before helping her sit him up to wrap him up. She started putting everything up and handed him a bottle of sake. "It's not much, but it'll help ease the pain."

He popped it open and took a long swig of it before sighing at the blood staining the sheets. Thankfully, she had folded back the blanket so only the sheet and the matress stained. She sat on his lap and gently hugged his neck. "You know I love you, right, bunny?"

She nodded and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course I do. If you didn't you wouldn't give me such nice gifts from your travels or keep coming back in general."

He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. "I was just making sure. Don't let anyone hear this, but I do worry you'll end up finding someone better."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips. "As if I could find a better lover than you, hyena."

He smirked and roughly kissed her back. "It's been a while since we've had some time alone together."

She moaned in surprise and pressed closer. "You're still so injured, Bellamy. Can we wait for you to heal first?"

He sighed and squeezed her waist. "I need you, bunny. At least suck me off."

She lightly kissed him and nodded, gently pushing his shoulders. "I can do that."

He nodded and laid back. She kissed down his bandaged chest and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down. He lifted his hips to help her slide them down and felt her wrap her hands around his length. She slowly stroked him and he groaned softly, feeling her soft palms rub against him.

She smiled at the precum slipping out and licked it up, hearing him groan louder. She slowly licked up his length and he tangled a hand in her hair. She took part of him in her mouth and sucked softly, dragging her teeth against him. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hair, pushing her down slightly.

She moaned softly and bobbed her head, relaxing her throat to take more of him in. He was average length, but was thick enough she couldn't fully wrap her hand around him. Of course, when they did have sex, he knew exactly how to use it.

He groaned and held onto her hair, feeling her throat tighten around him. He tightened his grip and panted out a faint warning to her. She hummed softly and moaned around him.

He groaned and pushed her head down as he came, filling her mouth with his seed. She swallowed it and slowly pulled away to lick him clean. He panted and she gently tucked him back in his pants before leaning up to kiss him.

He loosened his grip on her and she tucked herself into his good side. "I miss you so much, bunny."

She hummed and kissed his cheek. "I miss you too, hyena."

He squeezed her waist and mumbled, "I'll return the favor later."

She nodded and mumbled, "Of course. For now, let's rest."

He nodded and held her close before dozing off. She smiled softly and dozed off soon after.


	10. Comforting Bellamy Part 2

Bellamy ran through the ruined streets of Dressrosa, cursing softly and ducking down when a group of Marines ran by. He looked around and continued running, tempted to call out Alice's name but he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself than necessary. He looked around and jumped when he heard some movement.

He recognized Baby 5's voice and creeped closer, ready to attack before pausing when he heard her say, "Go, Alice, you're free now. Your love is waiting for you, I just know it."

Alice lightly touched her freed neck and hugged Baby 5 tightly. "Thank you so much, Baby 5. Be careful, the Marines are looking for anyone that worked with Doflamingo."

Baby 5 hugged her back tightly and mumbled, "You're very welcome, Alice. Now, go and run. Be happy with your hyena. He loves you very much, Alice."

Alice smiled and mumbled, "I know he does. Be careful, find someone to love you for you."

Baby 5 nodded and pressed her cheek against Alice's before running away. Alice smiled and looked around before sniffing the air, running towards Bellamy quickly. She launched herself at him and he easily caught her, holding her close to him.

She peppered kisses along his face and smiled widely. "I recognized your scent, hyena. I knew where you were. Let's go, now. There's a boat we can take, we can get out of here now."

He nodded slightly and mumbled, "Let's get the hell out of here before it gets worse. This shithole's already gone to hell."

She smiled and nodded, pulling away to lead him to a hidden dock; one even Doflamingo didn't know about. He helped her into a boat and pulling her between his legs where he sat. She curled up some and rested her head on his leg as he quickly started rowing.

~~Timeskip~~

Alice smiled softly and rubbed Bellamy's shoulders as she sat on the back of the couch while he talked to his crew. She pressed her fingers along the base of his neck, massaging deeper into the taut muscles. He leaned back comfortably and relaxed against the back of the couch, taking an offered drink.

He chugged some of it down and the crew visibly relaxed, happy to have their captain back. Alice continued her massage and smiled as the crew began to celebrate their return. She leaned down and kissed Bellamy's cheek, mumbling, "They're glad we're back."

Bellamy chuckled softly and gently cupped her cheek in his hand, turning her head to lightly press his lips to hers. "I'm glad you're back. Come down from there, I want you in my lap."

She rolled her eyes and moved to slide into his lap, sitting sideways with one of her arms around his shoulders. He held her up partially with one hand and finished his drink, leaning over to set the empty mug on the table before rubbing her leg.

She smiled softly and leaned into his chest, trailing her finger along his arm as he gently squeezed her thigh. She kissed his jaw and mumbled, "What's wrong with my hyena?"

He frowned and mumbled, "You're too thin. You used to have a nice thick thighs that I could squeeze and now they're too small. And, what happened to your little love handles? You're too small, bunny."

She pressed her face into his shirt and mumbled, "I was depressed, Bellamy. I did eat, but couldn't hold it down all the time. I tried, I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

He held her closer and mumbled, "Well, let's put some food in you. Boys! Bring my lady some food!"

The blonde girl, Lily, gathered up a plate of food and brought it over, handing it to Alice. "Here ya go, Alice. Can't let Captain's girl get too thin. You're already about as thin as a rail, any thinner and Captain might break ya."

Alice turned pink and smiled politely. "Thanks, Lily. I think I'll be okay after some time and some good food."

Lily smiled and patted Alice's head. "No problem, Captain's gonna make sure you're taken care of, isn't he?"

Bellamy nodded and held Alice close to him. "Of course I am. Now, shoo, I want time with my girl alone."

Lily rolled her eyes and flipped him off before heading off to join the others. Alice smiled and looked at the plate of food before starting to eat. Bellamy chuckled softly and gently rubbed the back of her neck as she ate.

Alice quickly finished eating and sighed happily, rubbing her stomach before belching loudly. Bellamy chuckled and asked, "Feeling better now? You cleaned your plate, that's for sure."

She nodded and stretched out, nudging her plate onto the table in front of them. She rubbed her hand against her full stomach and hummed happily. "Oh, I could finally die happy."

He chuckled softly and kissed her temple, mumbling, "How about instead of dying today we go claim a bedroom and I return the favor?"

She pouted and rubbed her stomach. "I'm still so full, though. I'm not gonna be so active with you tonight, hyena."

He nipped her ear and mumbled, "You won't have to do a thing. I'll take care of you tonight."

She hummed softly and rested her head on his thick arm. "Alright, if you insist. But, you're carrying me."

He scooped her up and mumbled, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

She smiled slightly and he carried her to an empty bedroom. The inn was empty except for Bellamy and his crew, so they had any room they wanted. He glanced in a few rooms and walked in when he found one that was nicer than the others, shutting the door with his foot.

He gently laid her down on the bed and crouched near the foot of it, pulling her to him. She softly squeaked and gripped the blanket, bunching it up in her hands. He chuckled lowly and pulled off her shorts and panties.

He gently rubbed her thighs and lightly kissed her inner thighs. She hummed softly and relaxed back, smiling softly as he gently rubbed her hips. She closed her eyes in content and jolted when his mouth latched onto her core.

She moaned audibly and curled her toes against his shoulder. He smirked up at her and started licking her, tasting her sweet essence. She moaned softly and pressed closer to him, halting when he gripped her hips tight enough to keep her from moving.

She laid her head back and moaned loudly, gripping the blanket tightly. He slowed his pace and closed his eyes, almost moaning at her taste. He had missed this, giving her pleasure without worrying about his own. He gently held her hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs, continuing to lick her.

She moaned softly and shifted her grip to hold onto his wrists. She panted heavily and gave a long, drawn out moan as she came into his mouth. He hummed happily and lapped up her juices, straightening up to crawl over her.

She panted softly and smiled softly at him, lacing her fingers into his hair. He licked his lips and mumbled, "You taste as good as ever, bunny. Oh, how I missed you."

She smiled softly at him and pulled him into a slow, sweet kiss. He slowly kissed her back and loosely held her hips. He slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, clenching his eyes shut.

She sat up and quickly pulled her shorts back on before climbing up to sit against the headboard. He watched her with slowly reddening eyes and she gently coaxed him to rest his head in her lap. She hugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Come here, baby. I'm here for you now. I'll always be here for you."

He pressed his face into her stomach and sobbed softly, clinging to her thin frame. She softly began to 'shush' him and rocked him side to side, holding him close. She lightly kissed his forehead and smiled softly as he ended up falling asleep. She was beyond happy to be with him again, even though she was still weak and he was still injured. And all because of one man.


	11. Ace x OC

Alice grinned widely and pushed Seraphina into a chair, earning her a look. Alice ignored it and chirped, "I'm gonna doll you up tonight, sissy dearest."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you are. I already have my costume, see?"

Alice rolled her eyes in return and said, "Yeah, as if I'm letting you be part of this party dressed like that. You're lucky I've got a collection of costumes and cowgirl is one of them. Also, thanks for getting Ace's hat for me."

Serpahina crossed her arms as Alice dug through her closet and said, "I won it in a bet, alright? Besides, the dork wanted matching costumes for tonight."

Alice waved her hand and tossed over the outfit. Seraphina caught it and held it at arms length, eyeing it closely. It was the simple frilled vest, white tank top, and short skirt. Thankfully, she already had a pair of boots that went with the outfit she had planned but Alice had other plans in mind like usual.

Seraphina sighed and stood, changing into the outfit. She frowned at the small size and tugged the vest up some and her skirt down. Alice snickered softly and swatted her hands saying, "Stop it. You look hot. Besides, this is Shanks' party. You're gonna look hot, mkay? Okay."

Seraphina huffed as Alice answered the question for her and attempted crossing her arms over her chest to try to hide the cleavage the top showed. Alice pushed her into the chair and put a light layer of makeup on Seraphina, lightly curling her hair some. Alice stepped back and clapped her hands together, "Oh, I am such a miracle worker. Also, if you and Ace need some alone time, this room is open."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, turning bright pink, and stood up before wincing as loud music started playing. Alice giggled happily and clapped again, doing a small dance in her spot. She grabbed Seraphina's hand and pulled her downstairs, ignoring any complaints Seraphina might've had to say. Seraphina huffed and followed Alice down, grabbing the hat quicky before it got left behind.

Shanks grinned widely and hopped down from his makeshift stand, walking over to them. He hugged Alice's shoulders and kissed her temple, grinning at Seraphina's outfit. "Oh, I see you had fun playing dress up. And, you make a very sexy little red riding hood. But, who's the big bad wolf?"

Alice giggled softly and waved her hand. "Oh, that's not important tonight. Hmm, where's Ace, though? I don't see him."

Shanks waved his hand and said, "He's around here somewhere. I think he was looking for you, Sera."

Seraphina waved her hand and sat the hat on her head. "I'll go find the doofus. He's probably faceplanted into the chips."

Seraphina slipped past them and made her through the already-dancing crowd towards the food table. She looked around and smiled slightly when she saw Ace talking with Marco about something animatedly. Marco looked somewhat interested in the conversation, nodding and adding in a comment every now and then.

She wandered over to them and Marco glanced up, smirking at her costume. He stood, stopping Ace from talking, and turned around, waving his hand over his shoulder as he slipped away. Ace looked up, a small pout forming as he looked around before blinking rapidly when he spotted Seraphina.

His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head, making Seraphina turn bright pink and cross her arms, unconsciously pushing her breasts up. Ace quickly hopped up and stuttered out, "You, uh, look really nice."

Seraphina rubbed her arms and mumbled, "Uh, yeah, you look nice too."

Ace grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He wear an open vest and a pair of faded jeans with the chaps and a pair of boots to match. He would've been wearing his hat if he hadn't lost it in that stupid bet.

Ace jumped slighly as Seraphina moved to slip past him and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "You wanna get something to get drink? I don't think the punch has been spiked yet."

Seraphina nodded slightly and said, "Sure, we better get some before it does get spiked and everyone gets totally wasted."

Ace chuckled softly and nodded, leading her over.

~Several hours later~

Seraphina hummed softly and leaned back against Ace, slowly swaying with him to the slow music playing. He held her close with her back to his chest and his arms around her waist, lightly swaying them. Some people had already crashed in various spots and other couples had found their way into some empty bedrooms.

The two were somewhat tipsy (Ace moreso than her) and Ace was slowly kissing along her neck, rubbing his thumbs against her partially-exposed hips. She hummed softly and rested her head on his shoulder, giving him better access to her neck. He lightly nipped along the juncture of her neck and shoulder, mumbling, "Want to move to a room?"

She hummed softly and nodded slightly, mumbling, "Yeah, I think that's a good plan."

He hummed softly and shifted before tossing her over his shoulder, heading towards an empty bedroom. She gave a soft giggle and loosely gripped the back of his vest, bunching it up some in her hands. He chuckled softly and lightly smacked her behind, kicking the door shut behind himself.

He pulled his hat off her head and dropped it on the floor, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. She hugged his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, returning the deep kiss. He groaned softly as she pressed against his hard on. He pulled back and laid her back on the bed.

He crawled on top of her and pulled her into a kiss, his hands on either side of her head. She kissed him back and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He hummed softly and shifted slightly before pulling off his vest, tossing it on the floor.

She trailed her hands along his chest and hummed softly, tracing along his abs. He lightly twitched and pulled away to softly chuckle. He unbuttoned her vest and nipped along her collarbone, pushing her tank top up with his warm fingers.

She moaned softly and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him back into a kiss. He kissed her back and nipped her lip, asking for entrance. She smirked and kept her lips closed. He lightly pouted and reached back to squeeze her behind, making her softly moan.

He took the chance and darted in, exploring the familar territory. She moaned softly and tangled her tongue with his. He played along with her and pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. Ace licked his lips and mumbled, "Let's try something new tonight."

She slowly blinked away the haze and mumbled, "Alright, what is it?"

He smirked and pulled away, picking up his hat from the floor. She sat up on her hands and tilted her head, watching him. He walked over and nudged her to scoot over, setting the hat on her head and laying on his back. He pulled her onto his lap, facing away from him, and giving her a wide grin.

She glanced back at him and mumbled, "To the main event then?"

He nodded and pushed up her tank top some before she moved off of him to strip. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off, groaning softly as he brushed against his hardening erection. She straightened the hat on her head and climbed back onto his lap, facing away from him.

He loosely gripped her hips and rubbed his thumbs against her, moaning softly as she slowly stroked him before settling herself on him. She moaned softly and leaned forward some, gripping his knees for support. He moaned softly and gripped her hips, lightly grinding his own hips up into hers.

She pressed down against him and wiggled her hips before starting to slowly moving, moaning at the new feelings the new angle brought with it. He moaned and shifted his grip to her behind, giving a soft squeeze. She moaned slightly louder and picked up her pace, bouncing against him.

He groaned softly and held onto her behind, helping her move. She moaned as he squeezed a few times and tightened her grip on his knees, feeling her knot quickly tighten. He moaned softly as she tightened around him and tightened his grip on her behind, leaving small marks from his blunt nails.

She moaned loudly as her knot snapped and he quickly pulled out, coming against her behind. He panted softly and blinked a few times, tilting his head at the mess he'd made. He chuckled softly and smeared some off with the blanket, figuring they'd get washed later.

Seraphina plopped back beside him and panted out, "That wasn't so bad, actually."

He hugged her waist, wrapping his legs around hers, and nuzzled against her neck, mumbling, "Yeah, that was fun. We should experiment more often."

She rolled her eyes and loosely hugged him as he passed out snoring, holding him close and dozing off soon after.


	12. Marco x OC x Thatch

Alice moaned softly and gripped Thatch's shoulders as he held her thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist. He softly sucked along her neck and licked a slow trail up before pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back and moaned as his hands moved to squeeze her behind.

He pulled back and lightly smirked at her flushed expression. Only a few minutes of light groping and kissing and she was already breathless. He lightly nipped along her jaw and mumbled, "What's wrong, kitten? Getting all hot and bothered already?"

She panted softly and tilted her head back as he continued nipping a trail upwards. "Maybe. It's certainly a different change of pace."

He smirked and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on her back. Her hair splayed out on the pillow and she gave him a soft smile, lacing her fingers behind his neck and tugging him into a kiss. He slowly kissed her back and pushed her shirt off, smirking as his palms ran over her hardened nubs.

She gasped softly and arched into his hands, moving her grip to bunch up his shirt in her hands. He pulled away from her and pulled off his shirt, tossing his and hers on the floor. Marco's eyes latched onto Alice's and he lazily palmed himself through his pants as Thatch latch his mouth onto one of her nubs.

She watched Marco and gasped as Thatch lightly nipped, closing her eyes and arching into him. Marco smirked at the sight and relaxed back in his spot, enjoying the show in front of him. Thatch let go with a soft 'pop' and slowly trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down to the hem of her shorts.

Hooking his fingers in her shorts, he slowly tugged them down and shifted down farther on the bed to lightly kiss along her ankle. She blinked slowly and whined softly as he slowly kissed his way up, massaging her legs with his large hands. She hummed softly as she slowly relaxed and smiled softly, closing her eyes in content.

Thatch glanced up at her and moved his hands up to gently rub his thumbs against her hips. He slowly kissed his way up her inner thighs and felt her muscles twitch, her legs spreading in anticipation. He hummed softly and slowly kissed closer to her core. She wiggled some and pressed closer to him, softly whining, "Hurry up, Thatch~. I can't wait any longer, I need you."

He chuckled lowly and looked over at Marco. "Is she always so impatient?"

Marco chuckled softly and rested his cheek in his left palm, lazily stroking his freed erection with his right. "Usually, yes. If you're up for using toys, check that bottom drawer there. Also. she's got a wonderful little mouth. Don't you, kitten?"

She looked over at him and nodded slightly, looking back at Thatch. "I can suck you off if you want. Marco likes it when he's sitting at his desk and working."

Thatch chuckled softly and lightly kissed her, holding himself up on his forearms. "Well, I prefer to give my partner more pleasure than recieving it."

She hummed softly in the kiss and mumbled, "Then, how about some mutual pleasure?"

He hummed and glanced over at Marco, softly mumbling, "I'm sure our resident watcher wouldn't mind a good show. I'll bottom, wouldn't want to hurt you."

She nodded slightly and sat up, moving to the side of the bed to let him take off his pants and lay on his back. Marco raised an eyebrow and watched the two before leaning back comfortably as Alice climbed on top of Thatch, her face near his half hard erection and her core near his.

Thatch shifted some and gripped her hips, leaned forward some to lick along her core. She moaned softly and wrapped her hands around him, slowly stroking him. He hummed softly and pressed closer, licking along her core. She moaned softly and took the head in her mouth, pressing her tongue along the slit.

Marco watched her slowly bob her head and spat on his hand before stroking himself at the same pace as she sucked Thatch. He moaned softly and rested his head back on the wall, keeping his eyes on Alice as she moaned around Thatch's length. Thatch slowly pumped three fingers into her, preparing her for him.

Thatch groaned softly against her as the pressure built in his lower stomach and smirked when she came against his fingers, pulling back to moan his name. He pulled away from her and nudged her off him before pressing his wet fingers against her mouth. She opened her mouth and took his fingers in her mouth, cleaning them off.

He moaned softly as she licked between his fingers and pulled them away when they were thoroughly cleaned off. She leaned forward some, following his fingers some to continue sucking them. He chuckled softly and mumbled, "Come on, kitten, don't you want to enjoy the main course?"

She simply grabbed his wrist and continued sucking on his fingers, moaning softly. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She kept her hold on his wrist and continued sucking on his fingers, smiling softly around them.

Marco chuckled softly and mumbled, "Turn her around, Thatch. I'll give her something better to suck on."

Thatch easily pulled his hand free and turned Alice around, nudging her onto her knees. Marco climbed in front of her and she licked her lips as she eyed his leaking erection. Thatch sat up on his knees and pressed his head against her, not moving into her yet.

She moaned softly and pressed back against Thatch, pushing his head inside. He held her hips still and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder. Marco tangled his fingers in Alice's hair, pulling it out of the way and nudging her head down.

She stuck out her tongue and licked along his head before taking about half of him in as Thatch pushed into her fully. She groaned softly and rolled her eyes back as Thatch reached places even Marco hadn't hit before. Marco rested his head back on the headboard and groaned softly as she started sucking.

Thatch held her hips still and started slowly moving, thrusting into her at a slow, steady pace. She moaned softly around Marco and bobbed her head, sucking him off. Marco gently rubbed the back of her neck and moaned softly as she licked along his shaft.

Thatch continued his slow pace and asked, "How does she usually take it, Marco?"

Marco hummed softly and cracked open an eye. "Depends on she's feeling usually. On a particularly horny night, fast and hard. On a more romantic night, sweet and slow."

Thatch chuckled softly and asked, "Let's ask her then. Kitten, be a dear and let go of Marco to tell me how you want it."

Alice slowly pulled off of Marco and looked back at Thatch. "Fast and hard, please. I want it bad tonight."

Thatch chuckled softly and Marco mumbled, "Oh, does kitten want Thatch's big cock inside her?"

Alice moaned softly and nodded slightly, looking up at Marco with hazy eyes. Marco smirked at her and pressed his thumb in her mouth, pinning her tongue down as she sucked on it. Thatch started moving again, faster this time.

Alice moaned louder and Marco let go of her so she could return to sucking him off. Marco pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and smirked as Thatch started moving faster. Alice bobbed her head as Thatch thrusted into her, moving in sync with his thrusts.

Thatch moaned against her shoulder and pressed his chest into her back, pushing her down further. She took more of Marco in her mouth and Marco groaned softly, mumbling, "Don't worry about pulling out, she's on the pill."

Thatch nodded slightly and started moving faster, reaching his peak. Alice moaned around Marco as her knot snapped and he started pushing her head down more as his own knot began tightening. Thatch groaned as he came inside Alice, gripping her hips tighter. Alice pressed back against him and gave a muffled moan when Marco came in her mouth.

She swallowed the mouthful and slowly pulled back, licking up any that had slipped out. Marco groaned softly and Thatch panted softly as he plopped beside Marco, laying back. Alice felt her knees shake and Marco shifted to stand, nudging her to lay on her back. He settled between her legs and smirked at the mess dripping out of her.

He leaned forward and started cleaning her out, tasting the mixture of Thatch and Alice. He hummed softly and Alice moaned softly, her legs twitching from the overstimulation. He slipped a finger inside her and scooped out more, cleaning it off with his tongue.

She arched up as her knot snapped and moaned his name, gripping the sheet in tight fists. Marco finished cleaning her off and licked his lips, crawling back up on her free side. She panted heavily and slowly relaxed back, blinking away the haze.

Thatch gently rubbed her hip and mumbled, "That was one of the best nights I've had yet. We should do this more often."

Marco chuckled softly and petted Alice's hair out of her face. "That depends on how Alice here feels about it. Did you enjoy your night, kitten?"

She hummed softly and lightly kissed his fingertip as it strayed close to her mouth. "I did. Thatch really fills me up. It's nice~."

Thatch chuckled softly and mumbled, "Thanks, kitten. Oh, happy birthday Marco. Hope you enjoyed the show."

Marco tucked Alice to his chest and mumbled, "I did. Now, let's take a break. Up for round two in a few, Thatch? Alice?"

Thatch smirked and nodded. Alice hummed happily and mumbled, "I like the sound of round two."

Marco chuckled lowly and gently rubbed his warm hand along her lower stomach to help her relax before they continued. This was definitely his best birthday yet. Alice mentioning adding Thatch to their routine was certainly a good idea.s


	13. Vamp Law x OC x Vamp Kidd

Law smirked widely and easily pinned Alice to the wall, her hands above her head. He pressed himself against her and nipped along her neck, letting his fangs draw small bits of blood. He dragged his tongue over the open wounds and groaned softly before glancing over at a loud groan before a bang against the headboard.

He smirked as Alice moaned softly and looked over at Kidd, his yellow eyes glowing brightly. "Finally awake, Eustass-ya? Too bad, guess I'll have to share kitten here with you."

Kidd glared and bared his fangs at Law, pulling against his restraints before growling lowly as the silver burned his skin. Alice panted softly and looked over at Kidd, giving him a slight smile before moaning as Law returned to marking her neck. Kidd watched Alice lowly and felt his breath hitch as a small trickle of blood trailed its' way down her neck, over her collarbone, and between her breasts.

Kidd licked his lips and quickly tore his eyes away, refusing to watch as Law molested his girl. Alice tangled her fingers in Law's hair and tugged him up, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Law smirked and nipped along her bottom lip, drawing blood from them before pulling away.

Law nuzzled his nose into Alice's hair, taking in her scent and sighing happily, smirking when he noticed Kidd's hands were clenching and unclenching rapidly. Law hummed softly and purred out, "Don't you want a taste of her, Eustass-ya? She's simply _delicious_."

Kidd snarled at him and growled out, "Let her go. She hasn't done anything to you and you've probably got her under some hyponsis shit."

Law scoffed and set Alice on her feet, holding her waist as she swayed some. "I do not need to hypnotize a willing partner. Besides, this was all Alice's idea. She's been so tired of waiting for you to make the first move, Eustass-ya. She wasn't sure how to make it herself, so she asked me for help. This is all her plan, even down to making sure you hadn't fed in a while."

Alice smiled slightly and nodded, slowly making her way to Kidd, who was staring at her in shock and slowly shaking his head. She climbed into his lap and mumbled, "I want you to feed from me Kidd, I trust you. I trust you so much and I had to drag Law into this to get you to just act on your feelings. I know somewhere inside you, you want to be with me too. Please, Kidd, I want this to happen."

Kidd locked his eyes onto hers and mumbled, "Then, why didn't you say something earlier? You didn't have to bring that asshole into our business."

She caught his face in her hands and mumbled, "I have, so many damn times but you are just too thick skulled. So, i've taken matters into my own hands and you are going to enjoy it dammit."

She pressed her lips to his before he could say something and he moaned softly as he tasted the blood from her busted lips. He licked her lips and groaned softly, happily lapping up the blood. God, he didn't know why he didn't drink from her before.

He tugged on his hands and pulled back from their kiss. He licked his lips and panted softly, his eyes glowing brightly. Law nibbled lightly on Alices' neck from behind (when he got there, Kidd never noticed) and smirked at Kidd. "Gonna fight me if I free you?"

Kidd shook his head slightly and eyed the dried blood trail on Alice. Alice moaned softly as Law sunk his fangs into her before he pulled away to let the blood flow freely. Kidd's eyes flashed dangerously and Law mumbled, "Don't take too much, Kidd. I know you're hungry, but do not drink too much."

Kidd nodded slightly and licked his lips before Law nudged Alice forward. Alice perched in Kidd's lap and offered her neck to him. Kidd began lapping up the blood and pressed his mouth to the open wound, beginning to suck the blood from it. Alice moaned softly and pressed closer, gripping his shirt.

Kidd restrained the urge to bite into her and pulled back after a moment, panting softly. He licked over the bite marks to heal them and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly and kissed him back as Law rubbed her hips with his thumbs.

Alice pressed back against Law and he grinded his crotch against her backside. She moaned and pressed back against him, pulling away from Kidd to tilt her head back to kiss Law instead. Law slipped his tongue past her lips, prompting her tongue to play along.

She played along with him and Kidd watched them, feeling a tightening in his pants. He glared weakly at Law and grumbled, "Get off my girl, you creep."

Law pulled back and smirked, wiping away the string of saliva between him and Alice. "Getting jealous? You should be. Alice is enjoying being with me moreso than she's ever been with you."

Kidd growled at him with renewed force and tried to lunge forward, making Alice jump back into Law some more. Law hugged her waist and quietly calmed her back down as Kidd settled down. Kidd glared at Law and said, "Let her go. She doesn't want this! Tell him, Alice!"

Alice sighed softly and moved over to perch in his lap, smiling softly at him. She tangled her fingers into his hair and lightly kissed him, letting her lips drag over his as she mumbled, "I love you Kidd and I want to be with you. Let me be with you, Kidd."

He lightly kissed her back and mumbled, "I don't trust him, Alice. He's dangerous and isn't afraid to hurt you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She sighed softly and pressed her forehead to his, as if trying to make him see her point of view. "Kidd, you big idiot. Just, let this happen. Relax and enjoy tonight. You've fed from me and now I want you to be my first."

He sighed and mumbled, "Fine. Unchain me, I'm going to do this right."

Law slid the key into Alice's hand and lightly kissed a mark on her neck. "It's your choice, kitten."

Alice smiled slightly and unlocked Kidd, dropping the key on the floor when he hugged her close to him. He pulled her into a kiss and she hummed softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. He hummed softly and gripped her waist.

Law moved back to sit at the foot of the bed and watched as Kidd ripped off her shirt, tossing it away. Alice moaned softly as Kidd explored the new territoy and pressed her bare chest to him, having not been wearing a bra as it was later in the night.

Kidd ran his hands over her torso, mapping her body out. He moved his hands down and gave her behind a squeeze. She softly squeaked and Law smirked, crawling behind her to lightly kiss along her back.

Kidd growled lowly at Law and Law smirked as Alice panted softly, ignoring Kidd. Alice gently tugged on Kidd's hair and mumbled, "Shh, stop that growling. We made a deal to let him have some fun, too. It's only fair since he went through the trouble of doing this for us."

Kidd grumbled softly and nipped along her collarbone. "Fine," he eventually grumbled, "but I get to take you first. You're my girl."

Alice lightly kissed him and mumbled, "Of course. Now, shall we continue?"

He nodded and pushed Law away with his foot to lay Alice back. Law shot him a cold look, but moved aside to let Kidd take over for the time being. Alice looped her arms around Kidd's neck and he pushed off her shorts, sitting up on his knees to look over her. She crossed her arms over her chest and he gently rubbed her arms, coaxing her to relax.

She slowly relaxed and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He gently kissed her back and gave her a small smile, gently squeezing her hips. Law watched the two explore each others bodies with their hands and pulled off his sweatshirt, tossing it on the floor.

Kidd carefully pushed a finger into Alice's core and she moaned softly, shifting her hold to grip his shoulders. He slowly pumped his finger and slid in a second, beginning to sissor them. She made a face at the feeling and squirmed some, whimpering softly.

Law leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, mumbling, "It's alright. He's just stretching you. If not, it'd cause more pain then pleasure."

Alice nodded slightly and shakily kissed him back, whimpering as Kidd pushed in a third finger. Kidd rubbed his thumb against her and sucked on her neck, leaving marks along her neck. She moaned softly and Law palmed her breasts, gently squeezing them and making her arch into his hands.

Kidd narrowed his eyes at Law and pressed his thumb against the pearl, making Alice moan loudly as her knot snapped. Kidd smirked and moved to push off his pants, dropping them onto the floor. Law held up his hand, stopping Kidd, and pulled Alice into a sitting position.

Kidd glared and asked, "What are you doing?"

Law rubbed Alice's hips and she looked up at him hazily. He gave her a light kiss and mumbled, "We can both have fun with Alice here at the same time. Lubricant's right there on the nightstand, don't be afraid to use as much as needed."

Kidd snagged it and squirted some on his hand, slickening his length with it before Law moved Alice into his lap. Alice looped her arms around Kidd's neck and straddled his waist. Kidd gripped her hips and positioned himself before lowering her onto him.

She moaned softly and pressed closer to him, pressing her chest to his. Kidd groaned softly and held her close, not moving for the moment. Law spread some of the lubricant across his fingers and began preparing Alice from behind.

Alice groaned softly and pressed her forehead against Kidd's shoulder as Law stretched her. Kidd gently rubbed her back and gave Law a look, which was promptly ignored. Law kissed the back of her shoulder and mumbled, "You can move anytime you want, kitten."

She nodded slightly and tightened her grip on his shoulders before slowly lifting herself. He groaned softly and gripped her hips, helping her move. She moaned softly and shifted to tangle

Law continued to stretch her as she slowly moved and pulled his fingers free when he deemd her stretched enough. He rubbed the lubricant on his erection and gripped her above Kidd's hands, stopping their slow movements. Kidd gave him a look and Alice gasped softly when Law started pushing in, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

Law groaned softly and pushed in fully, holding Alice tighter and forming faint bruises on her pale skin. She moaned softly and loosened her grip on Kidd, leaning back into Law's chest. Law wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her nubs.

She arched into his hands and moaned before Kidd returned his grip to her hips, slowly lifting her up before moving her back down. Law rubbed her thighs and nipped her neck, helping her move. Alice moaned louder and rested her head back on Law's shoulder, exposing her neck to Kidd.

Kidd licked his lips hungrily and his eyes flashed bright red before he leaned forward to sink his fangs in her shoulder. Alice moaned softly at the feeling from him drinking from her and Law tugged on Kidd's hair, pulling him away from Alice's neck.

Kidd glared at him and Law mumbled, "Stop, you're going to hurt her."

Alice kept moving between them, not noticing their soft mumbling even though their mouths were right beside her ear. Kidd tightened his grip on Alice's waist and started moving her faster. Law moaned softly and started moving his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her.

Alice moaned louder and threw her head back on Law's shoulder. Kidd groaned louder as Alice moved faster and pulled her to him, moving her faster. She shakily moaned his name as her knot snapped and tightened around them both.

Law groaned softly and pressed closer to him, coming inside of her. He pulled away and got off the bed, heading to the bathroom. Kidd started bucking into Alice and bit into her again, pulling out to come on her inner thighs.

The pair panted heavily and Kidd growled lowly when Law lifted Alice off his lap. Law ignored him and set Alice in the bathtub, letting the warm water settle around her. She hummed softly and tilted her head back, resting on the edge of the tub.

Law patted the top of her head and stepped out to get dressed. Kidd eyed him and asked, "Why are you being so nice to her? She's my girl, not yours."

Law pulled on his sweatshirt and said, "Simple. Alice finds me attractive as well and instead of tearing herself in half over who she wants to be with, she came up with the idea to be with us both. Whether you like me or not, you won't argue with her."

Kidd grumbled softly and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "No, I won't. Now, get the hell out of my house before I throw you out."

Law rolled his eyes and pulled on his boots before walking out. Kidd relaxed some once he left and stood, walking into the bathroom. He paused when he saw all the bites littering Alice's neck and gripped the doorknob tighter.

Alice looked up and smiled softly, reaching a wet hand out to him. "Come here, Kidd," she softly mumbled."

He walked over and crouched down, gently taking her hand in his. She smiled softly at him and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. He leaned into her hand some and mumbled, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

She lightly popped his cheek and mumbled, "Oh hush and get in here with me. You didn't hurt me."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her forward before slipping in behind her, pulling her back to him. She nuzzled close and hummed softly, smiling up at him. He hugged her waist and grumbled softly, "I'm hotter than him."

She giggled softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek, mumbling, "Yes, you are. And, I love you more."

He held her closer to him and she faintly heard him grumble, "Better love me more."


	14. Zoro x OC

Zoro sighed softly and rolled his shoulders before sinking down into the hot water. It was his turn for night watch and Robin had just taken his place, so he got a chance to relax for once without anyone bothering him. He laid his head back on the cool tiles and rested a towel over his eyes, sighing softly.

Alice smiled to herself and quietly slipped into the boy's bathroom, humming softly at the warm steam filling the room. She quietly pulled off her clothes and walked over to the edge of the water, her feet padding against the tiles. She knew Zoro was already in here and wanted to spend some rare quality time with him.

He shifted when he heard soft footsteps and quickly sat up, removing the towel from his head. He turned beet red when he saw Alice standing beside the water, completely naked with her hair down from its usual ponytail, revealing the soft curls. He quickly threw his towel at her and yelled, "Cover up, dammit!"

She laughed and batted the towel away before slipping into the water as he turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest. She giggled and crawled over before hugging his neck, pressing her chest against his back, feeling him stiffen into a board.

She kissed his cheek and pouted when he turned his face away from her. "What's wrong, Zoro? I've hugged and kissed you before."

He shifted away from her slightly and grumbled, "You're naked this time, Alice."

She hummed and lightly massaged his arms. "Yes, and so are you. You've seen me in tight clothes before and never got this embarrassed. I'm your girlfriend, you should be comfortable with me naked or clothed."

He slowly relaxed and leaned back into her slightly, feeling her soft breasts against his muscled back. "I am comfortable with you, Alice. I didn't think I would get to see you naked already, though, I do enjoy seeing you in your tank top and little shorts."

She hummed softly and moved to massage his chest. "Then relax, Zoro. You shouldn't be so stiff with your girl here. You should relax and enjoy the massage you're getting."

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Fine, I'll relax. Just, don't expect the same."

She giggled and kissed his cheek again. "I won't. Try not to fall asleep on me, though."

He hummed and rested his head back on her shoulder. "I think I can resist."

She smiled and gently massaged along his chest, squeezing his muscles happily. It wasn't often she got to feel along his defined muscles like this. Sure, she snuggled up next to him while he slept but those irritating clothes got in the way.

She hummed softly and slowly reached down to gently grab hold of his length, stroking it slowly. He stiffened and groaned softly, muttering, "Don't do that, Alice. Not unless you want to finish it."

She kissed his temple and mumbled, "I plan on finishing what I started, Zoro. I know you want this. I want this too."

He shifted and gripped her waist before setting her up on the edge of the tub. "Then you should know I don't plan on being bottomed by a bunny."

She gripped his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him. "I think I can handle being bottom for now."

He crawled over her and rested his hands beside her head, holding himself up. He softly kissed her and pressed his hips against hers. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He groaned softly and mumbled, "I won't be very gentle, Alice. I've never done this before."

She nodded and squeezed his shoulders, relaxing herself. "It's okay, Zoro. I don't expect you to be gentle."

He nodded and buried his face in her neck before sliding in. She groaned softly and dug her nails into his shoulders. He panted and kissed along her neck. She relaxed around him and nodded slightly. "You can move now."

He nodded and slowly started moving, groaning softly. He started moving quicker and shifted to grip her hips, using his legs to keep himself from pressing against her. She moaned and arched up slightly, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter, moving faster. She moaned louder and clawed down his back as her knot snapped. He groaned louder and grunted as his knot snapped. She panted and slowly relaxed back before he pulled out to sit beside her. "Damn, that was hot, Alice."

She giggled softly and shifted to sink back down into the water. "I am going to be sore in the morning for sure."

He sat beside her and hugged her shoulders. "I don't mind carrying you around. As long as I don't have to fight."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Zoro. I'm glad to have shared this with you."

He hummed and leaned back, pulling her closer. "Sorry if I was too rough. I've never really had sex before."

She nodded and relaxed against him. "It's alright. Sorry, but that wasn't my first time."

He shrugged and squeezed her arm. "I sorta figured that. I'm not really sure how a virgin would move during her first time but you seemed like you knew what to do."

She smiled and pulled away to dunk her head under water. She straightened back up and smiled at him. "Let's wash up and then head to bed."

He nodded and grabbed the soap. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

She nodded and waded over to him. They washed off and got out before drying off. Alice winced slightly as she stood straight and rubbed her lower stomach. "I think I may need carrying sooner rather than later."

He chuckled and scooped her up. "Don't worry, I got you. I'll take care of my girl."

She smiled and nuzzled closer. "Thank you, Zoro."

He kissed her forehead and carried her to his room. He laid down on the bed and pulled her close. He glanced at her and chuckled softly when he saw her already asleep. He kissed her cheek and held her close to him before dozing off.


	15. Kidd x OC x Bonney

Kidd groaned softly. feeling his head throb. One moment, he was at the bar with Alice and the next he was out cold. Hearing a familar moan, he slowly blinked to clear his vision and gave a confused look at the sight in front of him.

Alice was sprawled out naked on the bed, her hands gripping two handfuls of the sheet underneath her with her legs twisting around with a faintly familar pink head between her legs. Alice arched up as she came again and Kidd frowned; only he should make her cum like that.

He shifted some and felt some rope dig into his wrists. He glared and Bonney lifted her head, grinning widely. Bonney looked over at Kidd and smirked widely at him. "Oh, finally awake, I see. You just sit there while I have fun with your girl."

Alice panted heavily to catch her breath and Bonney licked her lips, leaning forward to catch Alice in a throat. Kidd felt his snarky comment die as Alice wrapped a shaky arm around Bonney, arching up to press her chest into Bonney's still-clothed chest. Alice whined softly and Kidd shifted slightly, feeling his pants begin to tighten.

Bonney ran her hands down Alice's sides and reached down to squeeze her behind, pulling their hips together. Alice moaned into Bonney's mouth and Bonney pulled back from their heated kiss. Bonney smirked widely and pressed three fingers into Alice, who took them eargly.

Bonney pumped her fingers into Alice and looked over at Kidd, commenting, "Your girl adjust pretty damn well. Been keeping her stretched out, have ya."

Kidd shot her a look and his eyes flickered to Alice when she arched up, cumming on Bonney's hand. Bonney pulled her fingers away and stood, walking over to Kidd. Kidd eyed her and let out a yelp when she shoved her fingers in his mouth. She smirked widely and wiggled them some. "Come on, big boy. It tastes good, you know it."

Kidd continued to glare at her and licked off Alice's sweet essence from the pinkette's fingers. Bonney pulled her hand away when she felt his teeth scrape against her fingers and gripped a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. He glared at her and growled, "Let me go, bitch."

She scoffed and tightened her grip. "You don't order me around here. While you've been snoozing away, Alice has been having the time of her life. Haven't you, Alice?"

Alice hummed softly and looked over at the two with clouded eyes. "It's been so nice~. I don't think I've ever come that much in one night before."

Kidd twitched and Bonney winced, saying, "Oh that's just cold, Alice. I'm gonna let you have at her, Kidd. That one deserves a good pounding."

Alice lightly pouted and Bonney untied the ropes, letting Kidd walk over to Alice. He shedded his pants and lifted Alice, moving her onto her hands and knees. Alice glanced back when the bed shifted and let out a strangled moan when Kidd pushed into her to the hilt before quickly moving.

Alice felt her arms give out at his rough pace and her upper half collapsed onto the bed. Kidd gripped her hips tightly and gave out a few grunts before pulling her flush to him as he came into her. He pulled away and sat back, pulling Alice into his lap, her back against his chest. She glanced up at him and gave a weak moan as he pushed back into her.

Bonney moved back onto the bed and licked her lips as she watched Kidd repeatedly enter Alice. She smirked and spread Alice's legs wider before moving forward, attaching her mouth to Alice's pearl. Alice arched out from the overstimulation and felt her moan die out.

Alice loosely gripped handfuls of Bonney's hair and felt Kidd's rough hands grab her breasts, tugging at her nipples. She laid her head back on his chest, letting out a soft squeak as she came again. He pressed his lips to her neck, panting softly as Bonney's tongue flicked along the underside of his length.

He shifted his hands to her waist and began moving her faster, letting out a curse as he came in her again. He panted heavily and slowly let go of her, letting Bonney lay Alice on her back. Bonney planted herself between Alice's legs again and began cleaning up the mixture of Alice and Kidd's cum.

Alice lightly twitched and Bonney pulled back when she finished. Bonney licked her lips clean and hummed happily, straightening up as Kidd pushed her off the bed. Bonney huffed as she landed on her behind, glaring as he pulled Alice to his chest.

Kidd covered her with a blanket and glanced at Bonney. "You gonna leave or just sit there?"

Bonney straightened up and lightly punched his shoulder. "I'm leaving. God, no wonder Alice wanted me to go down on her. You're such a jerk, you probably still haven't gone down on her."

Kidd's face promptly burned bright red and Bonney quickly slipped out, shutting the door behind her. Alice slowly shifted to look up at Kidd and lightly touched his arm in question as it tightened around her waist. Kidd loosened his grip and lightly kissed her temple. "Get some sleep. You need it."

She nodded slightly and easily dozed off, loosely holding onto his arm. Kidd held her close and rested his head on the pillow, softly grumbling about Bonney's last comment. He hated that stupid pinkette at times.


	16. Ace x OC Heat Play

Seraphina moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Ace's waist. His hands latched onto her behind and held her up, his mouth attached to her neck as he left several marks along her skin. She gripped his hair and lightly tugged, pulling him into a kiss. He gently squeezed his behind and she gave a soft moan.

He smirked and held her up, walking over to the bed. He dropped her on the bed and kicked off his boots, crawling over her and latching his mouth onto her shoulder. He continued leaving marks and she gripped his shoulders, arching her chest against his.

He hummed softly and pulled back, pushing her shirt off of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up, pulling her shorts and panties off in one movement. He grinned widely at his accomplishment.

She rolled her eyes at him and sarcastically mumbled, "Oh, good boy. Want a treat?"

He lightly kissed her and mumbled, "I think I will get my treat soon enough. I want to try something new, though."

She raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Alright, what is it?"

He straightened up and mumbled, "Hold on. Lemme find something."

She nodded and sat up on her elbows, watching as he rustled around their room for somethin. Fishing out his winter scarf, he grinned and walked back over to her. "Sit up, I wanna tie it around your eyes."

She sat up some more and said, "Well, this isn't new. What do you have planned, Ace?"

He shifted and sat across from her. "I wanna try this thing I heard Marco talking about."

She rolled her eyes and played with the frayed end of his scarf. "If it comes from Marco it has to b 'fun', right?"

He huffed and said, "Well, I'm curious about it. I can't remember what he called it but pretty much it's just using fire powers to, uh, stimulate you. Not to burn or anything, just to heat it up and make things... hotter, I guess."

He slowly turned more and more red as he explained it and Seraphina raised her hand to stop him. "I get it. Just, be careful and if you burn me, I will hurt you."

He grinned widely and nodded rapidly, nearly shoving the scarf at her. She rolled her eyes and loosely tied the scarf around her eyes, laying back down. She relaxed back some and heard Ace's shorts land on the floor.

Ace sat back on his heels and gently rubbed her thighs, carefully heating his hands up. He took a deep breath and slowly dragged his hands up her curves, gently rubbing the area. "Does - does that feel good?"

Seraphina nodded slightly and mumbled, "Yeah, it feels nice. You can heat up your hands some more if you want."

He nodded slightly and concentrated on heating up his hands without setting them aflame. She twitched slightly and lightly kissed her neck, trailing kisses down to her hip. He ran his heated hands up her thighs and lightly brushed his finger against her core.

She gasped and suddenly arched up, pressing more into his finger. He smirked and slipped his finger inside her. She let out a loud moan and curled her toes tightly, bunching up the sheets in her fists. He lightly kissed around her breasts and hummed softly, slipping a second finger into her core.

She suddenly tightened around his fingers and he blinked in surprise as she came on his hand. He pulled his fingers away and wiped them on the sheet, mumbling, "Wow, that was quicker than usual. You feeling okay?"

She panted heavily and nodded slightly. "Just, hot. Keep going, don't stop."

He nodded and quickly kissed her before concentrating on heating up his length rather than his hands. He shifted and slid in her slowly, hearing her moan loudly into him. He softly groaned as she pulsed around him and ran his hands along her thighs before hooking her legs around his waist.

She arched her chest into his and moaned loudly, feeling his heated length inside her. She panted softly and tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He lightly smirked and started moving faster, holding onto her hips.

Seraphina panted heavily as she came again and dug her nails into Ace's back. The combined sensations from his heated touch and his hot mouth leaving dark marks along her collarbone were driving her crazy with pleasure. She gave a strangled moan as she felt the knot tightening again and arched up into Ace, pressing her chest into his heated one.

Ace groaned softly and pressed closer to Seraphina, feeling his own impending orgasm. He panted heavily as he tried to delay it and pressed deeper into her, feeling it finally snap. He pressed his hips to hers and tightened his hold on her hips as he came into her before collapsing on top of her.

Seraphina panted softly and pushed Ace's shoulder, nudging him off of her. Ace flopped over beside her and grinned widely, panting to catch his breath. He panted softly and squeezed her hand.

"So, how'd you like that? Pretty hot or nah?"

She nodded slightly and mumbled, "Yeah, pretty hot. Good job for not setting me on fire, firebug. That was actually pretty fun, too."

He grinned widely and mumbled, "Wanna go another round?"

She rolled her eyes as he began hardening again and mumbled, "Fine, nothing special this time though. Just the regular fun."

He nodded rapidly and pulled her on top of him for a second round.


	17. Smoker x OC Desk Work

Smoker grumbled softly and ran his hand through his hair, glaring at the stack of paperwork in front of him. It never seemed to end, no matter how many papers he filled out, there were ten more to replace it.

He snuffed out his cigars and glanced up when his door opened. Readying himself to yell to whoever it was about their lack of manners, he settled back down when Alice walked in with yet another stack of paperwork in her arms. He sighed and she hip bumped the door close, spilling the paperwork on the floor.

He sighed and moved to get up before she quickly waved her hands, saying, "No, no, I've got it. My mess, I'll clean it up. You keep working."

He rolled his eyes at her and grumbled, "Fine, fine. Take your time."

She winked at him and said, "Oh, I plan on it."

He shook his head at her and focused back on the work in front of him. Alice began softly humming to herself and bent over, letting her mini skirt ride up some more to reveal her gray and pink panties. Smoker glanced up to light two new cigars and sucked in a breath when he saw Alice bent over, her ass on view to him.

He lit the two cigars and took a long drag from them, watching as Alice shifted around, gathering up the fallen papers. He kept glancing up as he tried to continue on his paperwork and Alice sauntered over to stand beside his desk, making a show of bending over to set the stack down. He snuffed out the already finished cigars and stood, walking over to the door and locking it.

Alice tilted her head 'innocently' and asked, "Whatcha up to, Smokey?"

He shot her a look and commanded, "Bend over the desk."

She felt a chill run down her spine and nodded slightly, pushing some paperwork on the floor to bend over the side of the desk. She glanced up when she heard him walk closer and loosely gripped the edge of the desk. He eyed her and flipped the skirt up, palming her behind roughly.

She moaned softly and pressed back into his hand before letting out a yelp as he smacked her backside. He squeezed the spot and mumbled, "You wanted this to happen, didn't you? You're just a bad girl who deserves getting punished."

She nodded slightly and rubbed her legs together some as her wetness grew. "I did, I deserve to be punished. Punish me."

He smirked at her and landed another firm slap on her behind. She jerked forward some and tightened her grip on the edge of the desk. He glanced at her and, seeing her flushed expression, continued spanking her until her cheeks burned bright red and the damp spot on her panties continued to grow.

She let out a soft whimper when he pulled her panties down and moaned when he massaged her sore behind. He gently pressed his covered crotch to her bare behind and tilted her head to give her a kiss. She shakily kissed him back and he rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"You feeling okay, kitten?"

She nodded slightly and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm good. Just ready to be fucked by you."

His smirk returned and he leaned back, unbuckling his pants before pushing them down. He rubbed his length along her soaking wet core, letting her juices work as a lube. She moaned softly and pressed back against him.

He gripped her hips and shifted before pushing himself into her slowly to the hilt. He groaned softly and she pressed back against him, wiggling her hips for some friction. He tightened his grip to still her and she gave a soft moan.

He quickly began moving and she moaned louder before he pressed two fingers into her mouth to muffle her moans. She tried to focus on sucking on them and moaned around them as he quickly thrusted into her. She moaned and pressed closer to him, meeting some of his thrusts.

He tightened his grip on her hips as he neared his climax and grunted, quickening his pace. She moaned around his fingers and dug her nails into the wood as she came, tightening around his length. He groaned softly and pressed his hips to hers as he came, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

She let out a soft moan at the feeling and whined softly when he pulled out. He rolled his eyes and pulled his pants back up, straightening his appearance. He bent down and grabbed her panties, pulling them back up on her behind.

She wiggled some and straightened back up, fixing her skirt. She straightened out her hair some and lightly kissed him. "I guess you want me to hold onto your little present until we go home."

He smirked and gently squeezed her behind. "No cleaning it out unless you happen to need the restroom. Now, run along. I'm sure you've got other things to do."

She giggled softly and nodded, heading to the door. "See you later, Smokey~."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname and sat back down as she slipped out. He glanced at the paperwork that didn't make it on the floor and sighed, lighting two more cigars. At least now he was a bit more relaxed.


	18. Law x OC Relaxation

Law tapped his fingers on his desk and ran a hand through his hair, glaring at the paperwork in front of him. As usual, patients were being annoying and giving him a hard time. As if he made mistakes, pssh.

He glanced up at a soft knock on his office door and, before he could ask who it was, Alice stepped in. She held up a brown paper bag and smiled sweetly at him. "You left your lunch at home again."

He leaned back in his chair and pushed the folder to the side. "Of course I did. It gives you an excuse to come up here every day. Also, you're looking very nice."

She smiled and set her purse in one of the chairs before sitting in his lap. "We're having a girls day after we finish lunch. I told them it might take a while, so we've got about half an hour."

He hummed softly and set the bag on his desk; he'd eat it later, right now something much more edible was in his lap. He leaned back in his chair some and said, "Well, we better spend our time wisely, then. I'm still on my lunch break, so no one should bother us."

She loosely looped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her thumbs into the tense muscles, massaging them some. "Well, you're so tense and I'd _hate_ for you to strain yourself too much. How about I help you relax, dear?"

He rubbed her hips with his thumbs and hummed softly. "I assume I'll be repaying you later?"

She lightly brushed her lips over his and mumbled, "Only if you're up to it."

He leaned forward to press his lips to hers and she pulled back, smiling deviously at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and squeezed her hips before letting out a soft groan when she massaged a tight knot in his neck. She lightly kissed along his neck and lightly smirked, continuing to massage along his tense shoulders and neck.

Slowly, she began to work her way down and sat on her knees, pulling his belt loose before unbuttoning his pants. He shifted some to help her wiggle them low enough for her to pull out his half-hard erection and relaxed back in his chair, letting her take control. She slowly stroked along his length with her hand and rubbing her thumb against the head, gathering some precum that had slipped out.

She glanced up to see his relaxed expression and smiled slightly before licking along the underside of his shaft, keeping her eyes on his face. He sucked in a sharp breath and slowly let it out as she continued to give soft, short licks along his shaft. He loosely tangled a hand in her hair and held it up in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her way.

She hummed softly and licked along the head, gathering up the slowly leaking precum. She closed her eyes and took the head in her mouth, giving a few soft sucks. He hummed softly and rested his head back.

She smiled slightly and slowly began bobbing her head, taking her time with taking more of him in before her nose brushed against the tuft of black hair. She relaxed her throat and silently thanked her gag reflex for not bothering her at the moment. She slowly bobbed her head and Law let out a soft moan, tightening his grip on her hair some.

She hummed softly around him and swirled her tongue around his head, bobbing her head at a slowly increasing pace. She moaned softly as he tugged at her hair, nudging her to move. She began sucking harder and he moaned, allowing her to move at her own pace. She pressed her tongue against the underside, smirking some as he let out a throaty groan.

She moaned around him and glanced up as he gripped the arm of his chair, closing his eyes as his knot tightened. She relaxed her throat and pulled back some, pressing the tip of her tongue against the slit and wiggling it some. He let out a sharp gasp and sat up sharply, coming into her mouth.

She swallowed it and gently licked along the slit before pulling back with a sound 'pop'. She gently tucked him back in his pants and buckled his belt before straightening up. He panted softly as he came down from the temporary high and she pulled open a bottom drawer, grabbing a 'fun size' bar of chocolate to take the taste out of her mouth.

She tossed the wrapper away and lightly kissed him. "Feel better now?"

He hummed softly and nodded, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I look forward to rest of my massage when I get off."

She smiled softly and mumbled, "Of course. Don't stress yourself too much."

He chuckled softly and mumbled, "I'll try, now run along and have your girls day."

She nodded and kissed his cheek before heading out. He relaxed back and glanced at the file. He could work on it later; it wasn't worth the stress.


	19. Benn x OC x Shanks Daddy Kink (again!)

Alice hummed to herself and sat up on the counter, happily eating out of the jar of Nutella. She licked the spoon clean and smiled widely before putting the lid back on the jar, sitting up on her knees to put it back on the shelf. She squeaked when hands gripped her waist and pouted back at Benn.

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "And, what is my babygirl up to?"

She giggled and said, "Nothing~. Not getting into the Nutella, that's for sure."

He hummed and set her over his shoulder, walking towards the bedroom. "Of course not. So, you don't deserve a spanking correct?"

She hummed softly and shook her head. "Nope. Sure don't."

He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, keeping his hands on her hips. "So, you also don't care that I had a special surprise for you? Well, I guess you wouldn't since you already helped yourself to the Nutella."

She pouted and shook her head rapidly. "No, I want Daddy's surprise. What is it? I wanna know."

He hummed and said, "Well, if babygirl fesses up and takes a few spankings she can get her surprise."

She sighed dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I ate the Nutella and deserve to get spanked."

He kissed her forehead and mumbled, "Well, bend over Princess."

She nodded and slid off his lap before laying over it. He gently rubbed her backside and pushed the shirt she wore up higher, past the dark blue panties. He squeezed one cheek and she let out a soft moan, curling her fingers in his pants leg.

He smirked and pulled the panties down, giving a swift swat, making her jolt forward. He gave a few more swats to her behind until it was bright red and a damp spot was growing on his pants. She panted softly and shakily gripped his pants leg, letting out a whimper when he moved her to lay on her stomach on the bed.

He grabbed the soothing cream off the nightstand and gently massaged her tender behind. She moaned softly and gripped a pillow, pressing her face into it. He lightly smirked and kissed the back of her neck.

She curled her toes and let out a soft gasp when he dragged his fingertip across her clit. She gasped softly and pressed closer, a damp spot slowly growing on the blanket under her as her juices continuously flowing out. He smirked and pressed his finger harder against her, rubbing faster against her.

She moaned softly and dug her nails into the pillow, pressing more against him as she easily came. He pulled his finger away and chuckled lowly, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Up for a little play time, Princess?"

She nodded slightly and mumbled, "Yes, Daddy. I want to play."

He nodded and stood up before shedding his clothes as she slowly sat up on her knees. He laid down and gently grabbed her waist, pulling her directly over his length. She shifted her hips some and slowly rubbed against him, slickening his length.

He hummed softly and gently rubbed her hips with his thumbs. She bent over and lightly kissed him, slowly pushing him into her. He let out a low groan and she moaned, pressing her fingers into his chest.

He held her hips and slowly moved her, helping her ride him. She moaned and slowly moved with him, keeping her hands on his chest. He reached around and gently squeezed her behind, smirking as she moaned.

He pressed his fingers into her behind and glanced up when the front door opened before closing again. She stopped moving and twisted some to see Shanks walk through the doorway, a wide grin split across his face. He pulled off his jacket and pouted when he saw them. "Aww, you started without me. I thought you said you'd wait, Benn. Liar."

Benn rolled his eyes and kept his hands on Alice's behind, nudging her to start moving again. "Somebody here had to be punished for eating out of the Nutella jar again."

Shanks unbuttoned his shirt and left it on the floor. "Oh and you just can't help yourself when you see that wet spot on your pants, right?"

Benn chuckled softly and sat up some, giving Alice a sweet kiss. "Turn around for Papa to have some fun, will you Princess?"

Alice hummed softly and nodded, twisting around fully. Shanks pulled off his pants and boxers in one movement and climbed up on the bed, settling between Benn's legs. Alice licked her lips and bent forward, giving Benn a better view of her ass while starting to suck off Shanks.

Shanks laid back on the bed and loosely tangled one hand in her hair, keeping it out of the way for her. Benn lightly smirked and grabbed hold of Alice's behind, helping her move. Alice moaned softly around Shanks and grinded her hips down against Benn's, bobbing her head as she swirled her tongue.

Shanks moaned softly and lifted his hips, slowly thrusting into her mouth. Benn kept her moving at an easy pace and held onto her behind, gently squeezing the soft flesh. Alice moaned around Shanks and started moving her hips faster.

Alice continued to move with them and let out a muffled moan as Benn reached around to rub his fingers against her. She shakily kept moving her hips and curled her toes into the sheets as she came, tightening around Benn's length.

Benn gave a soft groan and started moving faster, feeling his own knot tightening. He pulled her hips flush to his and came into her, groaning. Shanks moved faster and Alice moaned softly, relaxing her throat. Shanks moaned and Alice scrunched up her nose as the tuft of red hair tickled her.

Shanks came into her mouth and she swallowed it, pulling back. Alice panted softly and licked her lips, slumping over when Benn pulled out of her. Shanks caught his breath and pulled Alice to lay on top of him. Benn slowly stretched out beside the two and hummed softly, gently petting her hair back.

Shanks hummed happily and gently massaged Alice's behind. "How's Princess feeling?"

Alice hummed softly and nuzzled close. "Very satisfied. Papa needs to trim, though."

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "I'll do that tonight. Or, whenever Princess decides it's time to clean up."

Alice stucked out her tongue at Benn and said, "Well, since Daddy left a mess, it might be shower time soon."

Benn rolled his eyes and kissed her temple before settling back down. "You can take a bath in a few."

Alice hummed softly and shifted to lay between the two. "Of course, Daddy. Love you both."

Shanks smiled and lightly kissed her. "Love you too."

Benn gently squeezed her waist and said, "Love you too, Princess."

She smiled and settled between them, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Shanks smiled and loosely hugged her waist, bumping Benn's arm lower. Benn rolled his eyes and rested his arm above Shanks'. It was always a competition with the red haired man.


	20. Sabo x OC Light Heat and Food Play

Sabo hummed to himself and lazily stretched out on the couch, watching Seraphina as she sprayed some of the canned whipped cream into her mouth. He licked his lips as some escaped and sat up when she wiped it off her cheek with her finger before licking her finger clean. He turned light pink as he felt a faint tightening in his sweatpants and walked over to Seraphina.

She glanced at him and asked, "What? You want some?"

He kissed her cheek and let his tongue slip out to lick up the remaining bit she had missed. "You missed some."

She turned pink and smacked his arm, grumbling, "You could've just told me."

He chuckled softly and caught her hand, lightly kissing her palm. "I'm sorry, you just looked so cute. I couldn't help myself, dove."

She turned red and promptly sprayed the whipped cream in his face, storming off towards their bedroom. Sabo pouted and licked off the cream around his mouth, humming pleasantly at the sweet taste. He wiped off the rest with a rag and grabbed the can Seraphina had left in her wake.

He sprayed a bit in his mouth and smiled, tasting more of the sweetness. He hummed happily and licked his lips before following after Seraphina. He pushed the door open and pouted when he saw her back facing him, a pillow held tightly in her arms.

He walked over and set the can on the nightstand, looping his arms around her neck in a gently hug. He kissed her cheek and mumbled, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It's only us, though. You shouldn't be so embarrassed, dove, it's only us. You've no reason to be embarrassed."

She huffed and mumbled, "It's still embarrassing. You know how I am."

He lightly kissed along her neck and mumbled, "I'm going to get you out of your tsundere habits one day."

She turned pink and lightly dug her elbow into his side. "Stop that. You're not going to get me out of it."

He ignored the elbow in his side (he knew she didn't mean it; if she did, he'd be on the ground already) and moved to lightly brush his lips along her jaw. He breathed hot air against her ear as he said, "I love you so much, though. Will you let me show you my love for you tonight, dove?"

She glanced at him and nodded slightly, her cheeks burning bright pink. He smiled softly at her and gently cupped her chin, tilting her head to give her a proper kiss. She twisted some and loosely gripped his shoulder.

He smiled softly in the kiss and ran his warm hands along her sides, resting them on her lower back. He warmed up his hands some and she subconsciously arched into him. He held her close and pulled away to softly nip at her neck.

She let out a soft moan and nipped his neck back. He let out a soft chuckle and left a few faint marks before tugging her shirt up, dragging his warm fingers along her back. She shifted slightly and pulled off her shirt, leaning back some.

He rubbed his thumbs against her hips and eyed her exposed breasts, pouting when she crossed her arms tightly over them. He lightly kissed her and rubbed her arms, easing them to uncross as he gently laid her back. He caught her lips with his in a soft kiss and sneakily grabbed the can of whipped cream.

Slowly pulling away, he loosely gripped her wrists in one hand above her head and straightened up some before spraying the whipped cream across her chest. She let out a yelp at the cool substance across her chest and gave him a cold glare.

"What the hell, Sabo?! This shit is cold!"

He lightly kissed her before she could rant anymore and ran his free hand along her side, warming it up. She gasped softly at the contrast from the cool whipped cream and his warm hand and arched up some, smearing some of it onto his chest. He lightly twitched at the sudden coolness and pulled away from the kiss, leaving Seraphina panting.

Seraphina panted heavily and gasped loudly when Sabo licked up some of the whipped cream, right between her breasts. He hummed happily and licked around her breasts, keeping a hold on her hands above her head. She moaned softly and arched up some, pressing more into him.

He gently squeezed her waist with his free hand and licked around the hardened nub, carefully keeping from brushing against it. She let out a low whine and twisted some, pressing her breast more into his mouth. He chuckled softly and dragged his tongue over the nub, drawing a moan from her.

He hummed softly and cleaned off the whipped cream before moving over to clean off the twin. She arched up into his warm mouth and he pulled back, licking his lips. She panted heavily and he lightly kissed along her jawline.

She caught her breath and loosely hooked her leg around his, tugging him closer. He pressed his hips to hers and lightly grinded against her, letting out a low moan. He shifted and let go of her hands to kick off his sweatpants.

She sat up some and wiggled off her shorts. He gently grabbed her waist and lifted her into his lap, leaning back against the wall. She loosely tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging him into a deep kiss. He moaned softly and held her waist, letting his hands heat up again.

She moaned softly and pressed into him, deepening the kiss. He explored happily and let out a strangled moan when she shifted her hips, her warmth rubbing against his length. He rubbed her waist and pulled back to lightly nip along her neck.

She panted softly and lifted her hips some. He shifted slightly and slowly lowered her onto him. She moaned softly and settled on him, gripping her shoulders. He gently rubbed her hips with warmed hands and panted softly, feeling her warmth surrounding his length.

He slowly began moving her and she tightened her grip on his shoulders, moving with him. He shifted his hold to wrap his arms around her and began shifting his hips. She moaned softly and pressed her nails into his shoulders, gaining more leverage to move faster.

Sabo moaned lowly and tightened his grip on her hips, nudging her to move faster. She moved with him and panted softly, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He lightly nipped her neck and left a few marks, drawing a moan from her.

He smirked and started moving faster, his thrusts getting more erratic. He panted heavily against her and she dug her nails into his upper back as he thrusted against her sweet spot. She moaned against his shoulder and tightened around him as she came. He moaned lowly against her and pressed his hips to hers as he came.

He panted heavily and slumped back, glancing at her. Seraphina panted softly and glanced at him. "Alright, you're forgiven."

He lightly pouted and mumbled, "Forgiven for what? What'd I do?"

She lightly punched his shoulder and slowly pulled away, gripping the edge of the bed when her legs shook. "For spraying me with the whipped cream."

He gaped at her and she made her way to the bathroom to clean off. He puffed out his cheeks and followed after her. "I thought it was a nice surprise. Didn't you enjoy it?"

She stayed quiet and washed off any remaining whipped cream. He slumped and whined, "Seraaaaa, don't ignore me. I don't like the silent treatment."

She smirked to herself and turned around when he pulled the curtain back to pout at her. "You are so mean to me. I don't know why I love you so much."

She gave him an exasperated look over her shoulder and he stuck out his tongue, stepping in to join her in the shower. He loosely hugged her waist and mumbled, "Of course I love my beautiful tsundere. For so many reasons."


	21. Ace x OC x Sabo

Ace yawned widely and winced, rubbing the red bump on his forehead. Looking around, he noticed he was on the bathroom floor and blinked, slowly sitting up. He stood and stretched out before pausing when he heard a low groan. He looked around and tilted his head when he heard it again.

He quietly stepped over to the door and opened it slightly before his eyes nearly bugged out his head. Sabo was sitting on the edge of the bed with Seraphina on her knees between his legs, sucking off the blond. Sabo let out another groan and loosely gripped her hair, relaxing back on the bed.

Ace gulped and felt an immediate tightening in his shorts. He shifted and quietly unbuttoned his shorts, lowering them to slowly stroke himself. Seraphina bobbed her head and Ace matched the pace, leaning against the wall beside the door to watch.

Seraphina let out a soft moan and loosey gripped Sabo's thighs. Sabo moaned softly and laid his head back, keeping a gentle hold on her hair. She glanced up at him and pulled back some to press the tip of her tongue against the sensitive skin under the head. He groaned lowly and pushed her head down some.

He moaned and gently thrusted his hips up some, keeping her in place so as to not cause her to gag. "Ahh~ that feels so goo-ah!"

She lightly smirked at him and dragged her tongue against the thick vein on the underside, interrupting anything he had to say. She focused on the vein and paused when she heard a deeper moan. Sabo panted softly and sat up on his elbows, brushing some sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Ace froze when Seraphina stopped moving, pulling back from Sabo to look around the room. Sabo huffed when she stopped and sat up, gently combing his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong, dove? Why did you stop?"

She frowned and stood up, looking around the room. "I heard something, like a low moan. Didn't you hear it, too?"

Sabo blinked and looked around. "Uh, no? I wasn't really paying attention to anything else."  
She nodded and stood up to look around the room better. Ace quickly caught his breath and glanced at his cum covered hand. He softly cursed and began cleaning up with a dirty towel. He stiffened when the bathroom door opened and glanced up, his cheeks turning red.

Seraphina turned bright red and yelled, "Portgas! What the hell are doing?!"

Ace turned darker and he qiuckly explained, "I had passed out! I bumped my head and didn't wake up until I heard you two! I wanted being creepy or nothing!"

She glared and pointed at his crotch, which was already back in the process of hardening again. "Then what're you doing with your shorts on the floor! And do not tell me that is icing on your hand!"

Sabo gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Dove, please calm down. You're going to wake someone. Ace just has a, uh, voyeurism kink I believe it's called. He likes to watch, pretty much."

Ace nodded slightly and his cheeks slowly cooled off from their red coloring. Seraphina crossed her arms and grumbled, "He could've said something."

Sabo kissed her forehead and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Think about it, he was severely embarrassed. If you were caught doing something like that, wouldn't you be embarrassed?"

She huffed and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess I would be. Fine, I won't be mean and punish him right now but he is not joining us. I don't care how needy he is."

Ace pouted and pulled her into a loose hug. "Why won't you let me join? You can finish sucking off Sabo and I'll just ya know have my own fun."

She eyed him and crossed her arms, grumbling, "Fine. I guess he can join. Not sure how, though."

Ace grinned and waved his hands. "Just get back to sucking off Sabo."

She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Fine, fine, I'm going. Not gonna listen to you again, though."

Ace nodded and Sabo sat back down on the edge of the bed. Seraphina eyed Ace and sat on her knees, lowering Sabo's pants again. Ace grabbed her hips and straightened her onto her hands and knees, earning him a look.

He ignored it and unbuttoned her pants, pushed them down with her panties. He dragged a finger along her moist clit and she let out a soft moan, muffled by Sabo's length. Ace softly snickered and managed to help her shuck off her pants.

Ace helped her spread her legs and rubbed his length against her to slicken it. She moaned again and pulled back, looking back at Ace. "Hurry up and put it in alrea-ah~!"

Ace grinned to himself and pushed in fully, holding her hips. He rubbed his thumbs into her hips and groaned softly as she clenched around him. Sabo gently guided her back to his length and moaned softly as she returned to sucking him off.

Ace started moving and held Seraphina still, giving slow hard thrusts into her. She moaned and shifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Ace moaned lowly and pressed an open mouth kiss to her neck, leaving a dark mark.

Sabo moaned softly as she gripped his inner thighs tightly and felt the familiar tightening his lower stomach. He gently began to thrust into her mouth and let out a moan of surprise when she suddenly took all of him in. He tightened his grip on her hair and curled forward some, his knot quickly snapping.

She let out a muffled yelp and pulled back, letting his cum dribble down her chin as she swallowed some. Sabo panted heavily and slumped back as Ace's pace quickened. Seraphina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moaned as Ace began hitting her sweet spot.

Ace groaned softly and kept up his pace, pressing his chest to her clothed back. She moaned and pressed back into him, tightening as her knot snapped. He moaned against her neck as she tightened around him and his pace grew erratic, signalling his impending orgasm.

He tightened his grip on her hips and quickened his pace, pounding into her. She moaned at the rough pace and dug her nails into Sabo's thighs, keeping him in place. Sabo lightly moaned and shifted to grip her hands with his. Ace moaned lowly and pressed his hips flush again her backside as he came.

She panted heavily and pushed him off when he slumped against her. Sabo gently picked her up and set him beside her, gently rubbbing her hip. Ace grinned widely and climbed up on the bed, stretching out some.

Sabo rolled his eyes and got up to clean himself with a wet rag before fixing his pants. He rinsed out the rag in the sink and walked over to clean off Seraphina's inner thighs and mouth. Seraphina caught her breath and glanced up, smiling slightly at him.

Sabo smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, dove."

She nodded slightly and swiftly elbowed Ace's ribs before dozing off. Ace winced and rubbed the spot, pouting at her. Sabo changed into some pajamas and tucked himself in beside Seraphina, pulling her close to him. Ace nuzzled Seraphina's back and easily dozed off, lightly snoring.

Sabo rolled his eyes at his brother and hugged Seraphina's waist, holding her close to him. She mumbled softly in her sleep and settled down, starting to snore herself. The blond sighed and kissed her temple, resting his head on his pillow and mentally preparing himself for the long night ahead.


	22. Robin x Fem OC Mommy Kink

Robin smiled softly and gently petted Alice's head. Alice hummed softly and rested her head on the older woman's side, her eyes closed in relaxation. She lightly bit her lip and shifted in her spot, gaining Robin's attention.

Robin gently squeezed her shoulder and mumbled, "What's wrong, baby? Do you need some attention?"

Alice lightly pouted and nodded slightly, playing with the end of her oversized shirt. "Will mommy play with me?"

Robin smiled softly and laid Alice back on the couch. "How does baby want mommy to play with her?"

Alice wiggled some and softly mumbled, "Um, can mommy use her special toy?"

Robin chuckled softly and nodded, rubbing her sides. "Of course mommy can. You keep your pretty self right here baby."

Alice nodded and relaxed back as Robin stood, walking over to her bag. She pulled off her tank top and smirked back at Alice, making a show of wiggling off her shorts and panties. She bent over and dug through her bag, grabbing the flexible double ended dildo and her strap-on.

She walked back over and set the strap-on on the coffee table, chuckling as Alice spread her legs open, revealing her pantyless core. Robin set the dildo down and crouched between her legs. Alice spread her legs wider and stretched one over the back of the couch.

Robin kissed her inner thigh before licking up her core, holding her hips. Alice moaned softly and pressed closer, pausing only when Robin gripped her hips to hold her in place. Robin gave a long lick up and mumbled, "No moving, baby, or you won't get what you want."

Alice moaned and nodded slightly, panting out, "Okay, mommy. I won't move."

Robin hummed softly and let go of her hips, reaching up to knead the smaller breasts. She continued licking along her core and Alice moaned loudly, digging her nails into the couch cushions. Robin rubbed her sides and wiggled her tongue into her, rubbing along the tight walls.

Alice moaned loudly and arched up into her hands as her knot snapped. Robin pulled away and licked her lips clean, smirking as Alice panted heavily. Robin pushed her shirt up and Alice slid it off, dropping it on the floor.

Robin pushed two fingers in her core and mumbled, "You're still too tight, baby. Mommy has to loosen you before we can play the way you want.

Alice wiggled her hips and panted out, "But, I can take it now mommy. I can take it."

Robin slowly pumped her fingers and sissored them. "Mommy doesn't want to hurt her baby. You don't want mommy to feel bad, do you? It would make mommy sad if you didn't feel good."

Alice moaned softly and shook her head slightly. "No, don't want mommy to feel bad."

Robin nodded and added a third, stretching her more. "Then lay still and let mommy stretch you. Here, you can have some of mommy's milk."

Alice nodded slightly and began suckling on Robin's nipple when she hovered her chest over her, shifting to add a fourth finger. Alice groaned softly and massaged Robin's heavy breasts, coaxing them to lactate. Alice flicked her tongue over the nipple and Robin moaned softly when some milk began coming out.

Alice happily drank it up and swapped over to the other breast, suckling from it. Robin pumped her fingers and rubbed her thumb against Alice's clit, slickening her fingers with the warm essence. Alice moaned around Robin's nipple and arched up when she felt her knot tightening again.

Robin petted her hair with her free hand and mumbled, "That's it, baby. Drink mommy's milk. It's all for you."

Alice arched into her and moaned loudly as her knot snapped again. Robin drew it out and pulled her fingers away, licking them clean. Alice panted heavily and her legs twitched some as she relaxed against the couch.

Robin rubbed her sides and mumbled, "That's a good girl. Now, let's go to your room so we have more room."

Alice nodded slightly and moved to sit up before Robin scooped her up. Robin grabbed the two toys in one hand and glanced down when Alice began suckling again. Robin kissed her forehead and carried her to her room.

Robin sat on the bed and gently pulled Alice off her breast. Alice licked up the excess and Robin chuckled softly, wiping the youngers' chin. Alice giggled softly and looked at the toys sitting beside Robin on the bed.

Robin gently petted her hair back and mumbled, "Which one do you want to try first?"

Alice hummed softly and pointed at the double ended dildo. "Let's play with that one first."

Robin nodded and lightly kissed her, moving to lay the younger on her back. Alice laid back obediently and watched as Robin slowly slid one end in her, letting out a soft moan. Robin shifted herself to straddle Alice's waist and slid the other end into her soaking core.

Robin moaned lowly and started slowly moving, clenching her muscles around the toy so it would move in and out of Alice. Alice moaned softly and moved her hips in timing with the toy. Robin panted softly and kept moving, occasionally loosening her grip so it would move in and out of her as well.

Alice moaned and kept moving her hips with the steady pace, loosely wrapping her arms around Robin. Robin gently petted her hair back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together and Robin started moving faster.

Alice clung to Robin's shoulders and moaned into her mouth as her knot snapped, her walls tightening on the toy. Robin moaned as she rode the toy and came on it, riding it out. She panted softly and slowly moved off of it, pulling the toy out of Alice to set it on a clear spot on the bed.

Alice panted softly and relaxed back as Robin rested beside her. "How did you like that, baby?"

Alice hummed softly as Robin petted her hair back and mumbled, "It was nice. Can I have some more milk before we play with the other toy?"

Robin chuckled softly and mumbled, "Help yourself, baby."

Alice smiled and scooted closer before gently sucking Robin's hardened nub, coaxing the milk from it. Robin hummed softly and petted Alice's hair, relaxing as the younger suckled. Alice hummed happily and pulled away, lapping up any that leaked out.

"Okay, mommy, we can continue playing now."

Robin smiled and mumbled, "Good to hear. Now, stand up at the foot of the bed so I can get you situated. I know you're usually on the receiving end, but mommy would really like some special attention from her baby. Think you can do that for mommy?"

Alice turned light pink and nodded slightly. "I can try for you, mommy."

Robin smiled and grabbed the second toy before strapping it to Alice. Alice poked it tentatively and Robin laid back, spreading her legs open. Alice smiled slightly and crawled on top of her, mimicking Benn and Shanks from their experiences together.

Robin rubbed Alice's hips and mumbled, "Go as fast and hard as you can. You won't hurt mommy, I promise."

Alice nodded slightly and mumbled, "Okay, mommy. Do I need any lube or anything?"

Robin smiled slightly and grabbed the toy, rubbing it along her dripping clit. "There, it's slick now."

Alice shifted and pressed the head of the toy in before slowly pushing in. Robin moaned softly and loosely wrapped her legs around Alice's waist. Alice smiled slightly and started moving.

Robin moved her hips with Alices' and mumbled, "That's it, baby. Move faster if you can."

Alice nodded slightly and panted out, "I'm trying, mommy."

Robin shifted slightly and twisted to straddle Alice's waist, bouncing on top of the younger. Alice softly squeaked and slowly moved her hips, trying to keep up with Robin's pace. Robin moaned and started moving faster, feeling her knot tightening. Alice gripped Robin's hips and helped her move, watching her heavy breasts bounce.

Robin moaned loudly and her hips stuttered as she came. Alice gently squeezed her hips and gently guided Robin to lay beside her before unstrapping the toy and dropping it off the bed. Robin panted softly and mumbled, "Thank you, baby. That was very good."

Alice nuzzled close and mumbled, "You're welcome, mommy. You did enjoy it, didn't you?"

Robin nodded slightly and mumbled, "Yes you did, baby. Thank you for helping mommy. Now, come get your milk before your nap."

Alice smiled slightly and nuzzled close before suckling. Robin petted her hair back and relaxed back as Alice suckled. Alice smiled softly and relaxed as she suckled. She slowly dozed off and Robin smiled softly and gently detached Alice, wiping the youngers' chin with the sheet. She settled down and hugged Alice close before dozing off herself.


	23. Robin x OC x Benn Daddy and Mommy Kink

Robin smiled softly and petted Alice's hair back, combing her fingers through the soft locks. Alice hummed softly and focused on the movie, sitting on the floor in front of the couch in a plain black tank top and a pair of dark green booty shorts.

Alice smiled softly and turned around to face Robin, sitting cross-legged. "When's daddy coming home?"

Robin tucked a stray piece of hair behind the younger's ear. "I don't know, baby. Why are you asking?"

Alice leaned into Robin's hand and smiled slightly. "Just curious."

Robin hummed softly and leaned closer, mumbling, "Does baby need some special attention?"

Alice turned light pink and began twisting her fingers in her shirt. "Um, just a little bit mommy."

Robin smiled softly and mumbled, "Well let's play with some of our toys."

Alice nodded slightly and stood. Robin took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Robin lightly kissed her and rubbed her sides, pushing the tank top up. Alice hummed softly and pulled back for Robin to pull the shirt off.

Robin began lightly kissed her neck and began massaging Alice's pert breasts. Alice moaned softly and pressed into Robin's hands. Robin lightly kissed the pert nubs and pushed Alice back onto the bed.

Alice gasped softly and moved to sit up before Robin pushed her back down. "Ah, ah, baby. You're going to lay back and let mommy take good care of you."

Alice nodded slightly and Robin guided her arms above her head before grabbing a length of ribbon. Robin tied her hands to the headboard and pulled the shorts off. Alice turned light pink and moved to close her legs before Robin grabbed her knees, spreading them out. Robin hummed softly and tied Alice's ankles to the bed posts, forcing them apart.

Robin began kissing up her thigh and mumbled, "Close your eyes, baby. It'll feel good."

Alice nodded slightly and closed her eyes, shakily taking a breath. Robin kissed a trail up to her core and slowly began licking. Alice softly moaned and moved slightly closer, as much as the ribbon would allow. Robin gently massaged her hips and continued licking, taking her time to lap up the steady stream of juices.

Alice moaaned softly and arched up some, whining softly when Robin pulled away. Robin chuckled softly and tied a cloth around Alice's eyes, blocking her vision before she could open them fully. Alice lightly pouted and Robin turned to the nightstand, looking through her toys.

She hummed softly and grabbed two toys before settling between Alice's legs. Alice twitched in anticipation and Robin smiled, lightly kissing her thigh. Alice hummed softly and relaxed before stiffening slightly at a faint prodding at her anus.

Robin gently prodded at the tight hole with the butt plug and mumbled, "It's okay, baby. Relax for mommy."

Alice nodded slightly and mumbled, "But, it feels weird mommy. We don't play with that hole."

Robin leaned up to lightly kiss her and mumbled, "I know, baby. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop."

Alice smiled slightly and nodded, relaxing back. Robin smiled softly and gently pushed the toy in, earning a soft gasp. Robin hummed and gave a few slow thrusts of the toy, eliciting a moan from Alice's soft lips.

Alice moaned softly and wiggled some, adjusting to the new sensation. Robin smiled softly and easily pushed the small vibrator into Alice's wet hole. Robin pushed in it and turned it on to medium.

Alice arched up and moaned louder, moving her hips some. Robin lightly kissed her and stood. Alice moved her hips and continued to moan, arching up some. Robin lightly smirked and quietly slipped out, shutting the door behind herself.

Robin sat back on the couch and picked up her book, returning to her earlier reading. She lightly smirked and leaned back, resting her feet on the coffee table. She sipped her tea and faintly heard Alice moan loudly. She smiled to herself and relaxed back.

Robin checked the time and blinked when she noticed it was almost a half hour later. She set her bookmark in her page and stood, looking over when the front door open. Benn smiled at her and returned her kiss as she slid his jacket off his shoulders.

He pulled back and asked, "Where's babygirl at? She hasn't gone to bed, has she?"

Robin chuckled softly and shook her head, hanging up the jacket. "She's in the bedroom, quite tender by now I imagine."

He raised an eyebrow and slid his shoes off before heading to the bedroom. Hearing the stream of moans, he slowly pushed open the door. He stared at the sight in front of him and felt a tightening in his pants. There was Alice, his sweet babygirl, tied to the bed and spread open for him with a puddle-sized wet spot from where she had been continously cumming.

He quietly shut the door back and quickly shed his shirt and pants, dropping them on the floor. He watched as Alice jumped slightly and he turned off the vibrator, gently pulling it out. She softly moaned and twitched, curling her toes. "Mo-mommy, is that you?"

He chuckled softly and leaned up kiss her. "No, it's daddy, babygirl. Here, let daddy untie you."

She nodded slightly and kissed him back as he untied her wrists and pulled the blindfold away from her eyes. She blinked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently pulled her closer and rubbed her back, quietly calming her back down.

She pressed her face into his shoulder and panted softly, coming down from the seemingly never-ending pleasure. He kissed along her neck and ignored his erection for the moment. She tilted her head to the side some and he smiled softly, leaving a faint mark on her neck.

He slowly began pulling away and she sucked in a breath, tightening her hold on him. He kissed her temple and softly mumbled, "Shh, it's okay babygirl. I'm just going to untie your ankles."

She nodded slightly and let him go. He sat back and unties her ankles, gently rubbing the red marks from where she had been pulling at them. He placed a gentle kiss on them and chuckled softly at the fake blue gem attached to the butt plug. He eased it out of her and she let out a soft moan.

He straightened out and set it on the nightstand, lightly kissing her. "That better, babygirl?"

She nodded slightly and combed her fingers through his hair, her eyes half-lidded. "Uh huh, thanks daddy."

He kissed her forehead and mumbled, "Do you mind if daddy plays with you, babygirl? Daddy got hard seeing his babygirl all tied up for him."

She shifted her legs some and mumbled, "Daddy won't make me cum again, will he? I don't wanna cum again."

He smiled softly and guided her legs around his waist, rubbing her thighs. "I won't make you cum again, babygirl. Daddy would very much like to cum, though."

She nodded slightly and gripped his shoulders. He held her thighs and slowly slid in, softly groaning at the tight warmth. Due to her slickness, he easily slid in and began moving at a steady pace.

She tightened her grip and panted softly, softly moaning as his length filled her. He ran his hands along her thighs and gripped her hips, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. She clung to his shoulders and hooked her ankles together against his backside.

He started moving faster and she panted into his ear. He held her closer to him and lowly mumbled, "Oh, babygirl, you feel so good. You're so tight around daddy's cock. Does daddy's cock feel good?"

She nodded slightly and panted out, "You feel good, too, daddy. Fuck me harder, daddy. Fuck your princess harder, daddy."

He lightly smirked and started moving faster, holding her hips to keep her in place. He pounded into her at a fast pace and she moaned loudly, arching up into him. She clawed down his back and he groaned, pulling out as he came onto her stomach.

He panted heavily and locked his arms to keep from dropping onto her. He caught his breath and got up, dampening a rag with warm water. He gently cleaned her up and wiped her inner thighs from her own dried cum. He lightly kissed her and she smiled slightly, slowly kissing him back.

He smiled softly and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "How are you feeling, babygirl?"

She nodded slightly and loosely held his wrist. "Feel good, daddy. Thank you."

He nodded and gently scooped her into one arm as she began lightly sucking on his fingers. He held her close and carried her to the bathroom. "I've got you, babygirl. Daddy always takes care of his babygirl."


	24. Knockout Shanks x OC

Alice giggled happily and tugged on Shanks' hand, pulling him towards his room. He chuckled and easily caught up to her, stopping her to plant a kiss on her lips. She hummed softly and kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his age-defying hair. He lightly smirked and shifted, hooking his arm under her as he lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her lips from her as he began walking to his room. He glanced up occasionally to make sure he didn't take the wrong turn to his room and focused on marking her neck. She gasped softly and curled her fingers in his cloak, tightening her hold on his waist.

He lightly smirked and bumped his door open before kicking it shut. She pushed his cloak off and it pooled on the floor, his sandals following soon after. He sat on the bed and she straddled his waist, kissing him. He lightly smirked and kissed her back, running his hand along her side.

She moaned softly when he squeezed her behind and pressed closer, working the last few buttons of his shirt. He shrugged it off and pushed her shirt off, lightly pouting at the black bra. "You don't have to wear this silly thing, you know."

She giggled softly and asked, "Need some help?"

He started working on it and shook his head. "I got it. I'm gonna get it."

She hummed softly and trailed her fingers along his shoulders, smiling softly as he worked at the clasp. He grumbled softly and lifted her, turning her around to see the clasp. He eyed it closely and she tugged his sash loose, dropping it on the floor with his sword.

He managed to get it undone and grinned proudly as she giggled, dropping it on the floor. She turned around in his lap and pressed her hips to his, lightly grinding against him. He groaned softly and wrapped his arm around her waist, laying her back against the soft sheets.

She smiled softly up at him and lightly kissed him, running her hands along his shoulders before tangling them in his hair. He slowly kissed her back and smiled softly, rubbing along her sides. He hooked his fingers in her shorts and mumbled, "Shall we continue, princess?"

She giggled softly and mumbled, "I believe we shall, captain."

He grinned widely and easily unbuttoned her shorts, pushing them down. He trailed his fingers along her wet core and she gasped softly, pressing her fingers into his shoulders. He lightly smirked and slid a finger in before adding a second, stretching her out.

She moaned and arched up into him, hooking a leg around his waist. He pulled his fingers free and licked them clean, humming softly. "I'm gonna have to eat you out one of these days, princess. You taste better than my sake."

She turned pink and he pulled his pants off, gently holding her hip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed closer, slowly pushing his length into her tight core. She moaned and clung to him, tightening her grip.

He softly groaned and pressed his hips to hers, tightening his hold on her hip. He panted softly and closed his eyes, keeping his hips still. He paused when her legs went limp and dropped from his waist.

He blinked slightly and leaned back some before cursing at the sight. Alice had been knocked unconscious, most likely due to his accidental burst of haki. He softly groaned and shifted his hips, not sure whether to continue or stop.

He softly groaned and pressed his face into the pillow beside her. He inhaled her sweet scent and propped himself up on his arm, feeling her tight core loosen around him. He bit his lip and slowly pulled out, groaning softly. Even though she felt so good wrapped around him, it wouldn't be right to continue.

He made his way to the bathroom and finished himself off, groaning softly. He lightly pouted and carefully guided his shirt onto Alice, buttoning it up. Even though most people would wake up after getting knocked out by haki, but she had apparently decided to continue sleeping.

Pulling on his pants, he laid beside her and pulled her close to him. He slowly rubbed her thigh and smiled slightly. He would definitely make it up to her later. Something special, just for her.


	25. Benn x OC Punishment (daddy kink)

Alice grinned widely and stared at the mess in front of her. She had drawn all over the coffeee table (washable marker), thrown all the cushions all over the living room, laid out all her toys (sexual and non) across the floor, kicked around the shoes haphazardly, and even took an extra step to throw all her stuffed animals across the room. All in all, it was a wonderful mess bound to get her even worse than a spanking.

She giggled happily and paused when she heard a car door shut, quickly scurrying off to hide in her closet. She wiggled into a spot and shut the door quietly, hearing the front door open. She covered her mouth with her hands and stayed silent when she heard Benn's deep voice yell, "Alice! Get in here!"

She sunk down and jumped slightly when a small vibrator started. She scrambled to turn it off and glanced up when she heard the heavy footsteps walking towards her room. She quickly cut it off and sunk down, hugging her knees tightly.

She softly gulped and glanced down at the drawings she had added to her own arms and legs. She watched the shadow pass by the door and chewed on her lip, staying completely still. She closed her eyes when the shadow stopped at the closet door and took a small breath, holding it.

Benn quickly pulled the door open and crouched down, grasping her chin in his firm hand. She shakily opened her eyes and curled her fingers into her dress, trying to pull away from him. He tightened his hold and leaned forward, hovering his mouth over her ear.

She shuddered as he lowly mumbled, "Alice, you are going to get much more than a spanking tonight. You know Daddy is busy and does not want to come home to a messy home. Now, I know my sweet babygirl wouldn't make a mess like that on purpose. So, what would compel my babygirl to be bad? Speak fast, Daddy is very tired and his patience is wearing very thin."

She started shaking and opened her mouth to speak, but only soft whimpers came out. He raised an eyebrow in question and waited a few minutes before pressing his lips to her cheek to catch the tear that slipped out. She relaxed some and smiled shakily.

He gently cupped her cheek and mumbled, "Don't cry, babygirl. You have no reason to cry. Come to Daddy."

She glanced up at him and he sat back on his heels, opening his arms and smiling softly. She smiled shakily and crawled out, sitting up on her knees to hug his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and gently squeezed before throwing her over his shoulder standing.

She yelped and immediately began struggling, gasping when he swatted her behind. "Babygirl is going to clean the living room, put everything back where it belongs, and then go take a very short shower to clean off her arms and legs. After that, she is going to come to Daddy and Mommy's room for her punishment. Do you understand, Alice?"

She nodded rapidly and squeaked out, "Yes, sir," when he swatted her behind again. He set her down on her feet and turned around, walking to the master bedroom. She took a deep breath and shifted before quickly cleaning up.

Alice quickly finished cleaning and scurried to her bathroom, pulling off her clothes and throwing them into her clothes basket. She stepped under the steam of water and shuddered at the cold water, her nipples quickly hardening. She scrubbed at her arms and legs and let out some tension as the marker washed off.

She stepped out once she finished and dried off, wrapping herself in a towel. She took a deep breath and held it tightly as she stepped out into the hallway. She bit her lip and slowly made her way towards the master bedroom, nudging the door open.

Alice stepped in the room and jumped when the door shut behind her, a large hand covering her mouth and an arm wrapping around her waist. She let out a squeal and struggled as Benn lifted her, carrying her to the bed. She kicked at his legs and clenched her eyes shut, digging her nails into his forearm.

He dropped her on the bed and quickly pinned her when she tried to scramble away. He held her arms above her head and mumbled, "This is your punisment, Alice. If you struggle, it'll only be worse. You know if you want me to stop, though, you just tell me. What's the safe word?"

She let out a choked sob and nodded slightly. She took a shaky deep breath and mumbled, "Snapdragon. Safe word, snapdragon."

He nodded and mumbled, "Good girl, now close those pretty eyes."

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, relaxing some. He lightly kissed her closed eyes and sat up, grabbing the scarf off the nightstand and tying her hands to the headboard. She shifted slightly and he pulled a blindfold over her eyes.

She chewed on her lip nervously and took a shaky breath to calm her nerves. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. He promised he never would and he didn't break his promises. She felt lips press to hers and hummed softly, kissing him back.

Benn lightly smirked as she kissed him back and slipped his tongue past her lips, exploring slowly. He easily pulled her towel away and dropped it on the floor. His hands attaching to her sides to run along them, groping at the soft skin.

She softly moaned and arched into his hands, squirming some. He pulled back and tweaked her nipples, lightly tugging them. She softly whimpered and arched into his hands to relieve some of the tension. He smirked and tugged harder, nipping at her neck.

She pressed into his hands more and moaned as he left dark marks along her neck and collarbone. He kissed his way down and lightly kissed the tender nubs, giving both of them both quick sucks before returning to making his way down. He pressed kisses into her soft skin and pushed her legs apart, kissing around her wet core.

She softly whined and he gripped her hips tightly when she moved to press closer, holding her in place. He smirked and mumbled, "No cumming, babygirl. If you cum, you'll be punished even more."

She softly whimpered and nodded slightly. She softly mumbled, "I understand, Daddy. No cumming."

He smirked and breathed against her, "That's my good girl."

She nodded slightly and he pulled her legs over his shoulders, slowly licking up along her clit. She softly moaned and arched up, gripping the scarf tightly. He smirked and continued to slowly lick up, pressing his mouth to her wet core. She moaned and tried to press closer, curling her toes tightly as she felt the pressure build.

He hummed softly and glanced up at her, watching her chest arch up as she squirmed some. He smirked and sped up his pace licking her, tightening his hold on her hips. She pulled at the scarf uselessly and moaned loudly, trying to press closer to his hot mouth.

He continued to lick and ran his hand along her inner thigh, pressing a finger against her wet entrance. She dug her heel into his shoulder blade and pressed her head back against the pillow, tears of frustration slipping free. He easily slid his in her and rubbed it against her walls, easily finding her g-spot and rubbing against it.

She cried out in agony and arched up, curling her toes tightly as she kicked at the bed. "Da~ddy! Le-let me cum! P-please!"

He pulled back and slid in another finger, pressing them both against her g-spot. "Cum for daddy, babygirl. Cum hard for daddy."

Before he had even finished the first sentence, she was cumming on his hand. Her back arched perfectly off the bed and her mouth open in a silent scream. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her and leaned up to lightly kiss along her jaw.

She slumped back when she finished and panted heavily, dropping her grip from the scarf. He raised his hand to her mouth and gently guided his fingers into her mouth, coaxing her to clean them with her tongue. She slowly licked them clean and he gently pulled her into a kiss.

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and she leaned into it, smiling softly. He lightly kissed her and mumbled, "That was my good girl. You've gotten very good at controlling yourself. You're my good girl, aren't you?"

She nodded slightly and softly mumbled, "Daddy's good girl. Is Daddy done?"

He smirked and leaned to her ear, brushing her hair back with his hand. "Oh, no. Daddy is not done yet. Daddy's just began, baby girl. You see, baby girl was very naughty and her punishment isn't over yet."

She whimpered and he lightly kissed her to silence her. She slowly kissed him back and curled her toes when he slid two fingers in her, stretching her. She softly moaned and relaxed as he prepared her for the long night ahead.


	26. Mommy teaches Baby (Benn x OC x Robin)

Alice hummed softly and relaxed her shoulders as Robing combed through her hair, loosely tying it in a braid before wrapping it in a bun. Alice smiled and finished the flower she had been coloring. Robin smiled and chimed, "Good job, baby. That's very pretty."

Alice smiled brightly and held it up for Benn to see. "See, Daddy. It's good isn't it?"

He smiled and pulled her into his lap, holding her close. "Yes, it's very good. How about you put that down for a moment and give Daddy a kiss?"

She nodded and set her marker and paper on the coffee table before leaning up to kiss him. He rubbed her hip with his thumb and lightly nipped her lip, slipping past her lips when she parted them. She hummed softly and shifted to straddle his waist, loosely tangling her fingers in his hair.

Robin smiled softly and leaned over to kiss along Benn's neck, coaxing him to tilt his head. He softly groaned as she nipped, leaving dark marks and pulled away from Alice to squeeze Robin's behind. He pulled her into a kiss and mumbled, "Well now you've gone and made me hard."

Robin lightly smirked and mumbled, "Well, I believe it's time to treat baby a new trick."

He raised an eyebrow in question and Robin slid off the couch, pulling Alice to sit beside her. Alice tilted her head and asked, "What are we doing, Mommy?"

Robin lightly kissed her and said, "We're going to do something nice for Daddy."

Alice hummed softly and said, "Ah, alright, Mommy. What is it?"

Robin lightly squeezed the younger female's hand and sat up on her knees, pulling Benn's sweatpants down some to free his half-hardened erection, "Come here, Baby. It'll make Daddy feel good."

Alice nodded and leaned over, watching as Robin licked around the head. Benn hummed softly and rested his head back, loosely tangling his finger in her hair to hold it back. Alice tilted her head and leaned over, copying the motion when Robin moved back.

Robin stroked her cheek and mumbled, "That's it, baby. Keep licking. You can even give it a suck, like you do with Mommy for milk."

Alice nodded slightly and enveloped her mouth around the head, giving it a soft suck. Benn softly groaned and mumbled, "Less teeth, babygirl. Open your mouth wider."

She glanced up at him and Robin petted along her neck, nudging her to take more in her mouth. "Take as much as you can, baby. Daddy's big, so it's okay if you can't take all of it. Even Mommy can't take it all in."

Alice hummed softly and gave a short thumbs up before watching as Robin began stroking along his length. Alice relaxed her throat some and took more of him in, softly sucking. Benn softly groaned and spread his legs wider, giving them more space between them.

Robin smiled slightly and lightly kissed Alice's cheek. "That's it, baby. Keep that up and Daddy will cum soon enough."

Alice smiled slightly and closed her eyes, focusing on sucking on the tip. Robin moved down and lightly kissed along the base, opening her mouth to suck on it. Benn groaned and gripped the back of Alice's neck, gently nudging her to bob her head.

Robin hummed and massaged his balls in her hand, sucking along the base. She pulled back some and mumbled, "Keep it up, baby. Daddy will give up his milk soon enough. Won't you, Daddy?"

He looked down at her and nodded slightly. He softly panted out, "Yeah, I will. I'll give you a warning, babygirl."

Alice nodded slightly and pulled back, licking her lips. "Okay, Daddy."

Robin continued massaging his balls in her soft hand and mumbled, "Come here, baby. Give Mommy a kiss."

Alice smiled slightly and leaned over, pressing her lips to Robins'. Robin hummed softly and cupped Alice's cheek with her free hand. Alice tilted her head into her hand and stroked her hand along his length, tangling her tongue with Robin's.

Robin slowly pulled away and mumbled, "Daddy's almost finished, baby. Just relax your throat and swallow as much as you can."

Alice nodded slightly and pulled over to envelop the head once again. He softly groaned as she returned to sucking and gripped the cushion below him tightly. He laid his head back and Robin sucked along the base before feeling a few distinct twitches.

Alice rubbed her hands along his length as she felt it twitch and glanced up before softly squeaking as the salty cum filled her mouth. She swallowed a couple mouthfuls and pulled back, letting some dribble out of her mouth. She lightly pouted and Robin leaned forward, licking the remaining cum off Alice's chin.

Robin smiled softly and said, "Good job, baby. And Daddy feels very good, doesn't he?"

Benn hummed softly and nodded, rubbing Alice's cheek with his thumb. "Yes, Daddy does feel good. Thank you, babygirl, Mommy."

Robin smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You're very welcome, Daddy."

Alice smiled and settled between his legs as he pulled his pants back up. Robin sat beside him and smiled softly as Alice nuzzled against his leg. Alice hummed softly and relaxed into his leg. Benn hummed softly and relaxed back, hugging Robin's shoulders.


	27. Jealous Sabo x OC

Sabo tapped his fingers against his arm and grumbled softly, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the other, perverse eyes watch Seraphina dance. He lowly growled and jumped slightly when his fingertips caught flame. He quickly waved them out and Koala snickered softly.

He shot her a look and she raised an eyebrow, saying, "Don't give me that look cause you're jealous Sera's getting some attention that isn't yours. If you've got a problem with it, go on and do something about it. Show them she's yours, you stubborn dolt."

He huffed and said, "I'm not jealous. They should just know that she's taken."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand against his back, pushing him forward. "Go on, shoo. Go take your girl and do something already."

He gave her a look and shifted before walking over, looping his arm around Seraphina's waist. She glanced up at him and he tightened his hold before lifting her up, setting her on his shoulder. She softly grunted and shot him a look, gripping the back of his coat.

He huffed and grumbled as he carried her to their room. She sat up some and asked, "What is wrong with you, Sabo?"

He swatted her behind and grumbled, "Shuddup."

She raised an eyebrow and twisted to face him. "Are you jealous?" At his silence, she snickered softly. "You are jealous. How cute."

He shot her a quick glare and kicked the door shut, tossing her on the bed. He straddled her waist and pressed his lips to hers in a rough, heated kiss. She softly yelped and he slipped his tongue past her lips, exploring quickly. She turned bright red and fought back against him as he pinned her wrists above her head in one hand.

He pulled back and panted softly before attaching to her neck, forming dark marks. She tilted her head back and moaned, biting her lip. He rubbed his free hand along her side and slipped it up the front of her tank top.

She softly gasped as his warm hand squeezed her breast and arched up into him. He continued to grope and kissed along her collarbone, leaving a trail of faint marks. He pulled back and pushed her shirt up, leaving it over her eyes.

He rubbed her sides and mumbled, "Don't move it. I don't want you to see tonight."

She shifted slightly and mumbled, "Alright. I won't move it."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before moving down to nip around her breasts, running his hands along her sides and to her hips. She softly moaned and arched up as he covered her hardened nippled with his mouth. He sucked on it and tweaked its' twin with his hand.

She moaned and twisted her hips some before he pressed his hips to hers, grinding down on her and letting her feel his hardened erection through their clothes. He softly groaned and pulled back, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off with her panties. She crossed her legs some and he pulled off his clothes, pulling her to him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She softly yelped and gripped the sheets, keeping her arms above her head. He lightly kissed her and rubbed his length along her wet core, lightly smirking at her wetness. He adjusted his hold to her hips and slowly slid in, softly groaning as she clenched around him.

He pressed his forehead to hers and pulled her into a kiss, cupping her cheek. She kissed him back and tightened her legs around his waist. He shifted slightly and began moving at a quick pace, holding her hips.

She twisted the sheets in her hands at his rough pace and moaned loudly, arching up. He buried his head in her neck and softly groaned, tightening his grip. She arched into him and shifted her hold to his shoulders, digging her nails into him

He softly groaned and tightened his hold on her hips, speeding up as he felt his incoming orgasm. She clenched around him and arched into him, dragging her nails down his back as she came around him. He pressed his hips to hers and groaned into her shoulder as he came, his cock twitching inside her.

She panted softly and slumped back, her legs flopping from his waist. He dropped beside her and squeezed her hip, pulling him to her. He panted heavily and held her to him, nuzzling her neck.

She glanced back at him after she fully pulled her shirt off and mumbled, "Better now?"

He nodded slightly and mumbled, "Uh huh. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head and turned pink, facing away from him. "No. Felt good..."

He hummed softly and mumbled, "That's good to hear. I'm sorry, I just got jealous. All those perverts were staring."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, I figured you got jealous. Now, I'm going to take a shower and you're probably going to crash."

He lightly pouted and squeezed her hip as she sat up. "Fine, fine. I love you."

She kissed her cheek and mumbled, "I love you, too, jealous dragon."

He rolled his eyes and buried his face in her pillow as his face turned bright pink in embarrassment. Granted, she was right, it was still embarrassing.


	28. Sanji x OC

Sanji hummed happily and practically skipped to his sweet Alice's room, a tray in hand. He smiled and looked over the tray of foods; strawberries, whipped cream, and a small chocolate sundae perfectly decorated with colorful sprinkles. He smiled proudly and lightly knocked on her door. "Sweet little Alice~, I brought you some delicious snacks~."

Alice looked up from her book and said, "Oh, come on in. I'm decent."

He chuckled softly and slipped in, shutting the door behind himself. "It's a beautiful day out, you should be outside. Your beautiful porcelain skin should soak up the sun's rays."

She turned light pink and stretched out some as she sat up, pushing her glasses up some to hide the blush. She never got used to his constant compliments, even since they had started dating several months ago when they had multiplied. "Thanks, Sanji. It looks good."

He smiled brightly and sat beside her, holding the tray in his lap. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it too. You can keep reading, I'll feed you."

She turned darker pink and shook her head. "Oh, no, you don't have to. It's fine, really, Sanji. Besides, shouldn't you check on the others? I'm sure Robin or Nami will want something."

He shook his head and turned to face her. "Everyone's already settled. You have my full and total attention, my sweet."

She smiled slightly and asked, "Well, do you mind feeding me while I finish this book? I've only got a few chapters left."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course I don't mind. You just get comfortable."

She nodded and laid back on her stomach, tucking the pillow under her chin. Sanji smiled and moved to sit on the floor, gathering up a spoonful of the sundae and feeding it to her. She smiled slightly and continued reading, eating whenever a strawberry or spoonful neared her lips.

Sanji looked over at the tray and chuckled softly when he realized he had fed her the last strawberry a moment ago. He set it on the nightstand and moved to stand before noticing a bit of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth. He lightly smirked and leaned over, licking it off.

She softly squeaked and dropped her book in surprise. "Wha - what are you doing?!"

He chuckled softly and mumbled, "You missed some my dear. I couldn't let such a sweet treat go to waste. It was even sweeter since it's been on your sweet skin."

She turned darker red and softly squeaked when he guided her to lay on her back, hovering over her. She tried to stutter a few words and he chuckled softly, catching her soft lips in his. He gently coaxed her lips to follow along with his into a sweet kiss.

She slowly relaxed and loosely gripped the front of his smooth shirt, rumpling it some. He lightly licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She shyly parted her lips and turned bright pink as he slowly explored, letting her taste the lingering stale flavor of his cigarettes. He ran his hands along her sides, slowly edging her shirt up at her sides.

She pulled back slightly, parting their kiss and loosely gripped his wrists as his hands loosely gripped her exposed waist. He lightly kissed her cheek and mumbled, "Let me show you how much I love you, my sweet."

She nodded slightly and let him take off her glasses, setting them on the nightstand. She blinked up at him as her vision turned fuzzy around the edges. He smiled softly and mumbled, "Let me take care of you. I will always worship you, my beloved goddess."

She softly squeaked a response and nodded slightly. He smiled and kissed her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and her chin before working his way down her neck. She tilted her head back slightly and her face burned red.

He chuckled softly and mumbled, "You're so beautiful, _mademoiselle_."

She nodded slightly and he lightly nipped, leaving faint marks along her skin. He didn't want to mar her beautiful skin. He slowly pushed her shirt up and paused when she stiffened. He glanced up at her and gently rubbed her sides to help her relax.

She slowly relaxed and mumbled, "I've, uh, never done this before."

He nodded and mumbled, "I promise to be gentle with you, my love."

She nodded slightly and took a deep breath, breathing out, "I trust you, Sanji."

He smiled and lightly kissed her, rubbing her sides and slowly pushing her shirt up. She hummed softly and slowly kissed him back, relaxing back. He slowly pushed her shirt up and rubbed the exposed skin with soft palms. He had always made sure to keep his hands in the upmost condition and now it was definitely being put to use.

He slowly rubbed her sides and sat back to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off. He dropped it on the bed and she stared at him, her cheeks flushing red again. He chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her again, unbuckling his belt. He slid it free and dropped it off the bed, returning his hands to rub against her sides.

She kissed him back and relaxed back, letting him push her shirt up. She shifted slightly and sat up some for him to pull it off. She turned pink and laid her arms by her side, taking shaky breaths. He peppered light kisses along her collarbone and breathed, "You are beautiful, my sweet."

She smiled slightly and relaxed back, letting him kiss along the edge of her bra. She arched up slightly and he unclapsed her bra smoothly, trailing his fingers along her arms as he went. She shuddered slightly and felt goosebumps pop up from his fingertips.

He dropped it on the slowly growing pile of clothes and rubbed her sides, kissing along her chest. She twitched slightly and he chuckled softly, mumbling, "Let out any sweet noises you have for me. The others are all out on the deck."

She turned darker pink and nodded slightly, letting out a soft squeak of a response. He chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss her fully, cupping her pert breasts in his warm hands. He slowly massaged them and she softly moaned into him, arching up slightly.

He lightly ran his fingers over her nipples and she moaned, parting her lips from his. He sweetly kissed down her neck and kissed a trail down to her shorts. He unbuttoned her shorts and she lifted her hips slightly, letting him pull them and her panties off. She shifted slightly and pressed her thighs together as he ran his hands along her smooth legs.

He lightly kissed the side of her knee and kissed a trail up, gently guiding her legs over his shoulders. She shuddered a breath as she felt his breath puff against her and curled her toes, gripping the blanket under her. He smiled softly and kissed her inner thigh. "Will you allow me to taste your forbidden fruit, my sweet?"

She nodded slightly and felt her ears turn red. He chuckled softly and moved forward, slowly licking up. He eyed her and lightly smirked as she let out a low moan. He gently squeezed her thighs and continued to slowly lick, lapping the sweet juices that slipped out. God, she tasted even sweeter in person than she did in his wettest dream.

Alice panted heavily and tugged at the blanket, arching up more. She moaned out, "San - Sanji~ more please~~."

He chuckled softly and pressed closer, licking faster and giving a few soft sucks on her pearl. She moaned loudly and arched up fully, her toes curling as her knot finally snapped. He lapped it up and softly groaned, pulling back to give open-mouthed kisses along her inner thighs.

He sat up some and pulled his boxers off, leaning down to kiss her as he guided her legs around his waist. He rubbed her sides as she stiffened and softly mumbled, "I'll be gentle with you, my beloved, I promise. I would never hurt my beautiful flower."

She smiled shyly and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, softly mumbling, "I trust you, Sanji."

He smiled and shifted, slowly sliding in her tight, wet core. He softly groaned and she squeezed his shoulders, clenching her eyes shut. He rubbed her sides and mumbled sweet nothings to her, coaxing her to relax. He slowly slid in fully and paused, waiting for her to adjust to him.

She nodded slightly after a while and squeezed his shoulders, panting out, "You can move."

He lightly kissed her and gave a shallow thrust to test her, relaxing when she gave a soft moan. He slowly began moving at a steady pace, pulling out halfway and pushing back in fully with every thrust. She softly moaned and gripped his shoulders tighter as sweat beaded under her fingers.

He softly groaned and began moving faster, leaning down to press his lips to hers fully. She heatedly kissed him back and their tongues danced as he moved quicker. He shifted to grip her hips and forced himself not to squeeze tightly as his thrusts became erratic.

She moaned and arched up, tightening around him. He groaned and gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, coming onto her lower stomach. He panted heavily and held himself up as he caught his breath.

She squeezed his shoulders and lightly kissed him again. He slowly kissed her back and straightened up, reaching over to grab the tissue box from her nightstand. More than likely there for when she read a sad part in a book. He wiped her cleaned and settled beside her, holding her to him.

She smiled softly and nuzzled into him, relaxing into his warmth. He smoothed her hair back and mumbled, "We can take a shower to clean up if you want, princess."

She hummed and let her eyes close as she relaxed into him. "In a few, I'm relaxing."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "As my lady wishes."


	29. Smoker x OC Enjoying the view?

Alice hummed softly and combed her fingers through her wet hair, patting herself dry with the towel. She glanced over at her pile of dirty laundry spilling out the laundry basket and lightly pouted when she saw her favorite pair of pajama shorts in the basket. She glanced around for some of Smokers' clothes and zeroed in on his jacket.

She giggled softly and finished drying off before pulling the jacket on. She pulled the cigars out and set them on the nightstand before adjusting it to carefully cover her breasts, zipping it slightly to cover up to her waist. She buried her nose in the collar and inhaled the scent before heading to the living room.

Smoker settled back on the couch and scanned through the newspaper, glancing up when he heard barefeet pad against the floor. He blinked when he saw Alice standing there in his jacket and nothing else. She giggled softly as he moved his newspaper to the side and detached his hand, flying it over to wrap some smoke around her waist and pull her to him.

She softly squeaked and he dropped her in his lap, pulling her to straddle his waist. She rested her arms over his shoulders and smiled coyly. "Enjoying the view?"

He squeezed her ass and rumbled, "What's there to complain about?"

She giggled softly and hummed in surprise as he pressed his lips to hers, roughly kissing her. She hummed softly and pressed closer as his hands wandered across her skin, the rough callouses leaving warm trails. She loosely hugged his neck and let out a soft moan as he brushed his fingers over her nipples.

She arched into him some and he smirked, lightly tweaking them. She moaned and pressed her hips to his, pressing her heat against the growing tent on the front of his pants. He softly grunted and pulled her hips flush to his. She moaned and grinded against him, the friction feeling wonderful against her bare core.

He smirked and palmed her ass, pulling her to grind against him. He nipped her collarbone and pulled her flush to him as he left marks along her neck. She moaned out and tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing her bare chest to his.

He softly growled against her neck and nudged her down between his legs on the floor. She licked her lips and tugged the front of his sweats down, pulling out his length. He settled back and combed his fingers through her hair, bunching it up in his hand.

She loosely gripped his thighs and leaned forward, slowly licking up his length. He let out a low groan and gripped her hair, resting his head back. She smiled slightly and gave a short suck to the head before working her way down, slowly bobbing her head and dragging her tongue across the tip as precum gathered.

He softly grunted and guided her to move faster, holding her hair out the way. She softly moaned around him and looked up at him as his breathing grew heavier and his grip tightened on her hair. He groaned aloud and pulled on her hair as his knot snapped. She swallowed the salty cum and slowly pulled back, licking her lips clean.

He pulled her back into his lap and she lightly nipped his lip. "Wanna take this to the bedroom, Smokey~?"

He unzipped his jacket on her and softly growled, "We're gonna finish this here."

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss as he angled her to slide down his length, sheathing in fully. She gave a strangled moan and their tongues battled for dominance. He gripped her hips tightly and moved her, thrusting up into her.

She pulled back to moan and he attached to her neck, leaving dark marks. She gripped his hair tightly and arched out, her nipples hardening from the pleasure. He softly grunted at the sharp pain and pulled her down roughly.

She shifted his grip to his shoulders and moaned louder, coaxing him to keep at the rough pace. He gripped her ass and squeezed them as she kept moving, leaning back some to enjoy the show. His jacket flared out around her whenever she moved down and the clinging smell of his cigar smoke emanted from it. Her pert breasts bounced and jiggled freely, her nipples rubbing against the zipper trails every so often.

He palmed her ass roughly and took hold of her hips again, moving her quickly as he felt his impending orgasm build. She shuddered and clenched around his length, her juices soaking the hem of his pants as they dribbled down. He softly groaned and pulled her hips flush to his as he came, filling her up.

She moaned softly and slumped into him, uncurling her fingers from clawing at his shoulders. He rubbed her thighs as he came down from the high and held her close. He pressed a kiss to her temple and mumbled, "And, yes, I do enjoy the view."

She giggled softly and nuzzled her blushing face into his shoulder, suddenly becoming shy. He chuckled and held her close, relaxing back before the shower they would be taking together again.


	30. Temporary Hiatus

Hey everybody, Bunny here! I know I haven't been writing much at all lately, but it's been really busy and stressful lately so I am officially taking a temporary hiatus. You are more than welcome to PM me a request and I'll get to it after the New Year.

I am so sorry I've just been so stressed out and family issues and the holidays right around the corner, it's been crazy. I promise I will continue writing after it settles some, but like I said you're more than welcome to leave a request via PM or a review. The more ideas I get, the easier it'll be than me coming up with them on my own and so the quicker I can get to writing.

Thank you all so much for continuing to read and I promise I'll get back to posting (hopefully) somwhat regularly again. Review or PM any requests and I'll write them down to get to whenever i get the chance. I'm so sorry for having to officially go on a temporary hiatus (I know I just sorta up and left previously) but please be patient and more lemons will be on the way as soon as all this family drama settles.


	31. Benn x OC x Robin

Robin moaned out and grinded her dripping heat into Alice's mouth, clutching the back of Alice's head to hold her in place. Alice moaned softly and licked faster, lapping up the flowing juices. Robin moaned louder as her knot snapped and pulled Alice's hair some, detaching the younger from her tender core.

Alice moaned and arched more into the bed as Benn continued to thrust into her tight core. He palmed her ass roughly and softly grunted as she tightened around him once more. He slowed his pace and thrusted harder, giving a slap to her soft ass.

She arched out and moaned loudly before being silenced by an open-mouthed kiss from Robin. Their tongues danced and Robin cupped her cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs. Robin pulled back and breathed, "That's it, baby. Cum on daddy's cock. Make it nice and slick so he can fuck you nice and hard."

Alice moaned and dug her fingers in Robin's hips as she came, slumping forward as it finally ended. Benn groaned as she clenched around him, thrusting erratically before pulling out to release his load across her ass and lower back. He rubbed her hips and eased her to lay on her stomach.

He laid down beside her and Robin lightly kissed him. "You wore our poor baby out, dear."

Benn smoothed Alice's wild hair down as she panted heavily and said, "But I believe you were the one keeping her head nestled in a tight spot."

Robin settled back against the pillows as Alice lazily lapped up any juices on her inner thighs. "That's my good baby, cleaning up mommy's mess for her. Such a sweet baby deserves a reward. Let's get that sticky mess off your cute bottom first. Watch out so mommy can get up."

Alice eased herself down some to give Robin space to get up. Alice hummed appreciatively as Robin walked to the adjacent bathroom and Benn chuckled softly. He sat up and pulled her straight up beside him, being sure to keep her on her stomach.

Alice smiled slightly and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes as he brushed some stray hair off her sweaty forehead. He kissed her temple and mumbled, "You did very good, babygirl. Did you have fun?"

She nodded and mumbled, "Uh huh, I did. Daddy fucked me good."

He chuckled lowly and rubbed her across her shoulder blades as they stiffened from the cool rag Robin used to clean her up. "Daddy had a good time fucking his babygirl. Pressing her into mommy's hot clit, smacking this soft tender ass, you know daddy loves mommy and his babygirl's asses."

She let out a soft moan and he glanced down to see Robin wiping her inner thighs as they slowly grew damp. Robin smiled teasingly and said, "You're making baby get all hot and bothered, daddy. Shame."

Benn smirked and said, "I'll take care of babygirl just like mommy does."

Alice nodded slightly and Robin helped her move to straddle Benn's face as he laid back. He inhaled her scent and let out a hot breath, sending a shock through her spine. She gasped softly and let out a low moan as he started licking, long and slow.

Robin moved up and sat up on her knees, kissing and nipping along Alice's neck and collarbone. Alice tilted her head back and moaned softly, arching out as she balanced her hands on Benn's abdomen. Benn hummed softly at the surprisingly sweet taste coating his tongue and held her hips in place, pulling her closer and licking faster.

Alice moaned and arched out more as Robin played with her breasts, sucking on one nipple while teasing the other with her hand. Alice moaned louder and pressed closer to Benn as her heat rose. Benn softly groaned and lapped up to sweet essence as she came, slowly licking to drag it out.

Robin kissed around the now-tender nipples as she pulled back and climbed off the bed to pull on her silk robe, loosely tying it closed. Alice flopped to the side and Benn chuckled softly, easing her into a more comfortable position. He kissed Alice's temple and Robin helped her sit up for Benn to help her into one of his shirts.

Robin kissed Alice's temple and mumbled, "Come relax with mommy, baby. We can take a bath after a nap."

Alice nodded slightly and easily settled into her spot before Benn pulled on a pair of sweatpants, laying beside her. He tucked them close to him and smoothed Robin's hair back as Alice slowly began suckling. Robin smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

Alice smiled tiredly and slowly nodded off, a pleased smile gracing her features. Benn chuckled softly and mumbled, "That's a happy bunny right there."

Robin smiled softly and mumbled, "Yes, she is very happy. I'm very happy myself, too. How about you, Benn?"

Benn smiled softly and lightly kissed her. "Yes, I am very happy with my two favorite women. I love you both."

Robin returned the light quick kiss and mumbled, "I love you both, too."

He smiled and tucked them close, easily dozing off into a light sleep. Robin smiled softly and kissed Alice's forehead as she mumbled in her sleep. She adjusted her robe to cover herself again and dozed off soon after.

 **Author's Note(s)**

 **Firstly, thank you all for being patient and while this doesn't exactly mean I'm back into the flow of writing consistently, but I hadd this idea and the urge to write hit me so thats a good sign. Yay for that.**

 **Secondly, (I might've mentioned this last time) if you have any ideas, you're more than welcome to PM me, the more detailed the better like a certain Marco x OC one I have listed (I'm not giving any details to spoil it) but I can work with even just basic character requests.**

 **Lastly, I promise I will get back to writing somewhat frequently again. Things are hopefully settling some so I'll have plenty of free time to write and whenever the urge hits me, I promise to write. I hope you all enjoy what I write and please leave a review just a simple 'I love it' or 'omg i want more (fill in the blank)' are awesome too.**

 **Temporary hiatus is now an on again off again hiatus so just keeping me on your follow list will be awesome so you know when I update! I promise to try to post something every week or two so keep your eyes out. Thank you all so much for continuing to read all this smut! I love you all!**


	32. Coby x OC

Coby softly groaned and shuffled to his private quarters, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He pushed the door open and closed it back, taking a moment to lock it and hang up his captain's coat. He paused when he heard soft humming from the bathroom and tilted his head to hear better.

He padded over and lightly knocked on the bathroom door. "Um, Alice? Is that you?"

He shifted as the running bathwater cut off and quickly stumbled back when she bumped the door open, clad in only her fluffy bathrobe. She giggled as he tripped over nothing and padded over, leaning over ot let her wet hair drip down on his burned red face. He peeked through his fingers and relaxed some when he realized she wasn't fully exposed.

She giggled softly and offered her hand to help him up. "Come on, I fixed you a nice hot bath with some of those relaxing salts. Something told me you were having a stressful day today."

He took her hand and stood, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Alice. You're the best."

She hummed and tugged him into the bathroom. "I know~. Now, come on. The water's going to go cold."

He smiled and allowed her to lead him to the bathroom, turning light pink as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He lightly batted away her hands and paused when she gave him a look. He let her help him undress down to his flower-patterened boxers, where he shooed her out.

Alice giggled softly and picked up the dirty clothes, shoving them into the hamper. She waited a few minutes and poked her head in the bathroom to see Coby relaxing back, his arms resting in the water and the rag resting over his eyes. She smiled softly and quietly padded over, sitting on the edge of the tub.

She leaned over and lightly pressed her lips to his, pressing her thumbs into his shoulders to massage them. He jolted slightly at the initial touch and relaxed, slowly returning the kiss. She slowly worked her way down his shoulders to his arms and pressed her thumbs into certain pressure points, working knots out.

He groaned softly and she let her lips brush against his as she mumbled, "Turn around so I can get your back, love."

He nodded slightly and pulled back to turn around. She shifted and set her feet in the water, tucking her robe in to prevent it from getting wet. She rolled her sleeves up and worked on his back, working the knots out. He groaned as she worked them out and let out a sigh of relief when she finished.

She stood up and set a towel beside the sink. She winked at him and softly purred, "Don't worry about putting clothes on, you won't need them for long~," before slipping out.

He turned light pink at the thought entering his mind and climbed out, drying off and loosely wrapping the towel around his waist. He took a deep breath and stepped out, letting the bathroom light bathe out into the room. Alice smiled softly and walked over, slipping her robe off and letting it fall to the floor.

He turned light pink and rested his hands on her hips when she looped her arms around his neck. She lightly kissed him and pressed her bare chest to his. He loosely held her hips and lifted her up when she tightened her grip on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bumped the towel off, their tongues dancing together.

He walked to the bed and sat down, letting her straddle his waist. She pulled back and nipped her way down his chest, leaving light pink marks. He loosely tangled his fingers in her hair and turned light pink when she kissed the tip of his semi-hard erection. She slowly licked a trail along the bottom of his shaft and glanced up, lightly smirking as he gave a soft whine.

She licked along his length a few times and dragged her tongue across the tip as some pre cum leaked out. He shuddered as she pressed the tip of her tongue against the slit, flexing his grip on her hair. She hummed and slowly took the tip in her mouth, giving a soft suck. He moaned softly and lightly thrusted his hips up, coaxing her to take in more.

She held onto his thighs and lightly dug her nails in, drawing a whimper from him. She slowly bobbed her head and pressed her tongue against his length, slowly milking his weeping cock. She glanced up as he tightened his grip and dug her nails in more.

He gasped and lightly thrusted into her a mouth, moaning out as he came into her mouth. She swallowed it all and pulled back to lap up the remaining bit that dribbled out. She licked her lips and made her way up, nipping along his neck. He tilted his head back and panted softly, leaving his fingers to loosely tangle in her hair.

She hummed and mumbled, "Lay back, it's my turn for some pleasure."

He nodded and laid back, resting his arms beside himself to relax momentarily. She climbed up and loosely gripped the headboard as she straddles his head. He rubbed her hips and held her nether lips open to slowly lick up.

She hummed softly and closed her eyes as he continued to slowly lick up, lapping up the warm juices. He hummed in delight and licked faster as she pressed down on him. He moaned softly and held her lips together with one hand while the other freely roamed across her hip and ass, giving a few appreciative squeezes.

She moaned and reached down to grip a handful of his hair, pulling him closer. He sucked in a breath as his nose buried into the soft curls and licked faster, tugging at her pearl between his fingertips. She moaned louder and tightened her grip, pressing more into him.

She rocked her hips and moaned out as she came. He happily lapped up the juices and let out a soft moan as she pulled on his hair, the sound vibrating against her. She moaned softly and moved off of him to lay back, panting softly.

He nuzzled against her leg and rubbed her hip comfortingly, waiting for her to come down from her temporary high. She licked her lips and sat up on her elbows, a playful smirk playing on her lips. He turned light pink and laced their fingers together, giving a soft squeeze.

She squeezed back and moved to straddle his waist, grinding against him. He softly moaned and grinded back into her, hardening again as he rubbed against her hot core. She rocked against him and moaned softly, reaching down to grasp his length. She shifted and lowered her hips slightly, taking only the head in.

He tilted his head back and softly groaned as she repeated the motion, taking her sweet time to slowly impale herself, slow inch by slow inch. He thrusted up into her and whined in frustration before moaning as she suddenly seated herself fully. She rocked her hips and moaned softly, gripping his hands as he laced their fingers together.

He squeezed her hands and held his hips still as she set a slow, easy pace. He softly moaned and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. She squeezed back and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. He slowly kissed her back and shifted his grip to her hips as she gripped his shoulders.

She started moving faster and he helped her move, thrusting up into her as she came down. She moaned and shifted for him to hit her g-spot every time, her moans slowly growing with each thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders and threw her head back as she moaned out, clenching around him as she came.

He moaned and thrusted erratically a few time, pressing his hips flush to hers as he came into her. She moaned softly and settled onto him, resting her head on his chest. He panted softly and slumped back, rubbing her back and sides.

She slowly caught her breath and lightly pressed her lips to his. He slowly kissed her back and lightly pouted when she pulled away. She giggled softly and nipped his lower lip playfully before shifting off of him to lay beside him.

He laid on his side and rested his arm across her waist, rubbing her hip. She smiled softly and gently cupped his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. He smiled and kissed her palm, gently tucking her closer to his chest. She nuzzled close and let her eyelids close as he kissed her temple.

He held her close and smiled softly as her breathing evened out. He nuzzled her now dry hair and kissed the top of her head. He yawned against her and smiled softly, easily dozing off for the night.


	33. Foursome Shanks x OC x Robin x Benn

Alice smiled brightly and helped Robin fix the table as Benn cooked dinner. Robin kissed her cheek and lightly patted her bottom. "Go on and get in the shower. Your papa will be here soon and I know he would want his princess all cleaned up."

Alice giggled softly and kissed her cheek in return before skipping off to her bathroom to shower. Shanks was visiting for dinner and Alice was excited to have her Papa for the night. Robin fully agreed if things escalated between Alice and Shanks, that it'd be perfectly fine since Shanks was her papa before Robin took his plate as mommy.

Alice hummed happily and quickly washed off. Shanks still visited for birthdays and holidays, or whenever he called Benn to pick him up from a bar after drinking too much, but it wasn't the same. Of course, he tended to bunk with Alice to cuddle with her, but it never went past light touches and quick kisses. However, she was planning on letting it go beyond those light touches.

She scrubbed her head with her fruit-scented shampoo and ran her hands over her legs, making sure they were still smooth. She nodded to herself and washed off, stepping out to dry as she heard someone in her room. She poked her head out and smiled brightly as Robin picked out an outfit.

Robin looked up and smiled at her. "Go ahead and dry off, baby, I'll get your outfit ready."

Alice smiled and chirped, "Thanks, mommy."

Robin smiled and Alice ducked back in to dry off fully, ruffling her short hair with the towel. She hummed happily and played with it some, fluffing up a few curls. She giggled softly and hung her towel on the hook before stepping out, completely bare.

Robin kissed her temple and said, "Arms up, baby."

Alice smiled and held her arms up, letting Robin slide the red tank top over her. Robin rubbed her sides and kissed her cheek, letting her hands trail down to drag a finger against her nether lips. Alice shuddered and pressed back into her as Robin trailed kisses along her neck.

Alice tilted her head to the side and gasped softly as Robin continued teasing her before whining as Robin pulled back, holding up a plain black skirt. Alice pouted and wiggled her hips, stepping into the skirt as Robin crouched down. Robin lightly smirked up at her and nudged her legs apart to give a slow lick across her wet core.

Alice moaned softly and loosely tangled her fingers in Robin's hair, pressing closer. Robin held her hips and slowly licked across her clit a few more times, lapping up the sweet juices before straightening up, pulling Alice's skirt up into place.

Alice panted softly and sat down on the stool as Robin guided her to sit. Alice slowly caught her breath and Robin brushed through her hair, licking her lips clean. Robin smiled and gave Alice a quick kiss. "Let's go see if Daddy's done cooking."

Alice continued to lightly pout and nodded. Robin giggled and guided her to the kitchen. Benn kissed the top of their heads, setting the food on the table. Alice hummed happily and asked, "When's Papa gonna get here?"

Benn hummed and moved to check the time before pointing at several knocks on the front door. "Go ahead and get it, babygirl."

Alice bounced happily and hopped over, pulling the door open to hug Shanks tightly. Shanks hugged her close and peppered kisses along her face, drawing giggles from her. He smiled widely and stepped in with her still in his arms, shutting the door with his foot.

Shanks grinned widely and nuzzled against Alice's cheek. "I shaved just for my princess tonight. Hmm, someone smells good enough to eat."

Alice giggled and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Come on, daddy made spaghetti and garlic bread. There's meatless sauce, but daddy cooked meat to add in if papa wants it."

Shanks kissed her temple and slid his shoes over as he slid them off. "Well, let's dig in before it gets cold. It smells delicious."

Alice nodded rapidly and pulled him over to sit. He smiled and held out her chair for her, scooting her in before sitting across from Benn at the opposite end of the table. Benn smiled and motioned them to dig in before they did just that. They made easy small talk while they ate, mainly talking about what they've been up to lately.

As Shanks talked about his previous misadventure (bothering Mihawk some more, bugging him about finding a new Sub), Alice felt something brush against her inner thigh. She glanced down and turned light pink as she saw Robin's perfectly pedicured toes making their way under her skirt.

Alice shifted to the edge of her chair and closed her eyes for a moment as Robin slid her toes against her clit. Benn glanced over and lightly smirked, hiding it with a sip of his drink. Shanks hummed and Alice let out a soft moan as Robin played with her pearl.

Shanks perked up and Benn suggested, "Why don't we let Alice entertain Shanks while we clean up, Robin?"

Robin pulled her foot back and smiled sweetly. "Of course. Go on, baby. Entertain your papa."

Shanks smiled and allowed Alice to pull him into the living room, pushing him back to sit in one of the big chairs. She sat on his lap sideways and loosely hugged his shoulders. He smiled softly and ran his hand along her leg, kissing along her neck.

She tilted her head to the side and he mumbled, "How's my princess been doing? Mommy and daddy keeping her happy?"

She hummed softly and spread her legs some as he rubbed her inner thighs, feeling the wetness from Robin's teasing. "Uh huh. Mommy really likes to play."

He hummed and pressed his fingers against her clit, dipping them into her wetness. "I see that. Well, is it okay if I play with my princess again?"

She nodded slightly and let out a soft moan as he circled her clit. He lightly nipped along her neck and left little marks over some of the fading marks. She rocked her hips into his hand and he slid his middle finger in, rubbing her pearl with his thumb.

She moaned and he smirked, pulling his hand free to offer it to her. She softly whined from the lack of content and sucked on his finger, running her tongue along to. He shifted as the tent in the front of his pants grew and she glanced up before sliding down between his legs.

She leaned up to unbutton his pants and blinked at a soft groan. Her and Shanks looked over and blinked at Robin perched between Benn's legs, sucking him off. Shanks unbuttoned his pants and sat up some to lower them.

Robin pulled back and smiled sweetly at Alice, noticing her pause. "Well, baby, go on and give your papa some love, too."

Alice smiled and nodded before turning to lick along Shanks' shaft. He softly groaned and tilted his head back, loosely tangling one hand in her hair. She suckled on the head and stroked his length between her hands, massaging along the underside.

He softly groaned and rocked his hips forward, nudging her to take more in. She slowly bobbed her head and relaxed her throat to fit his girth. She sucked harder and moaned softly at the salty precum. She pulled back some and returned to suckling the head, lapping up the precum as she stroked him.

Shanks slowly moved his hips and groaned aloud as he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed it and pulled back to lap up any that dribbled out. She licked her lips and glanced up as Shanks settled back.

Robin swallowed Benn's load and crawled over to Alice as he relaxed back. Alice smiled and crawled over to meet her halfway, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Robin gently cupped her cheeks and pulled her close, sitting back to pull Alice into her lap.

Shanks skirted around them and plopped beside Benn on the couch, watching as the two females press kisses against each others' skin as they removed each others' clothes. Benn leaned back and lazily stroked himself, watching as Robin guided Alice onto her back. Shanks hummed appreciately and lightly smirked as Robin bent over, licking Alice's core.

Alice moaned and arched up as Robin started licking, her nipples perking up from the cool air. Robin hummed in delight and continued lapping up the sweet juices. Alice tangled her fingers in Robin's hair and tugged, arching up fully as her knot snapped.

Robin slowly cleaned her up and crawled up, kissing a trail up and licking over her nipples. Alice moaned softly and arched up, nudging Robin into a full kiss. Robin moaned softly and pressed closer as Alice reached down, sliding her fingers against her wet clit. Alice lightly toyed with her and Robin rocked her hips, moaning softly.

The two men watched as they switched positions, Alice excitedly licking at Robin's soaking core with her ass in the air. Benn leaned over to Shanks and mumbled, "Want to take this to the bedroom? Much more comfortable than the floor."

Shanks hummed and mumbled, "As much as I am enjoying the view, I very much would like to have fun with my princess again."

Benn nodded and stood, pulling off his shirt and kicking his pants off. He easily lifted Alice and carried her to the bedroom, giving a swift swat to her ass. Shanks followed his lead - after helping Robin up - and snagged Alice's waist from her heated kiss with Benn.

Benn shot him a look and Robin giggled softly, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Shanks kissed along Alice's neck and ran his hands along her sides before cupping her ass, pulling her hips to his. She gasped softly and grinded against him, enjoying the feeling of his erection pressing against her heat.

Robin walked over to Alice and Shanks and pressed against Alice's back to give Shanks a light kiss. He returned it and lightly pouted when she pulled back, saying, "Baby, let's me and you go ahead and get situated for daddy and papa."

Alice nodded slightly and followed Robin as she laid back on the bed. Alice moved to straddle her waist and Robin motioned for her to turn around, so Alice straddled Robin's head. Robin rubbed her hips and leaned up to lick across Alice's clit. Alice moaned softly and leaned down to return the favor before looking up as Benn motioned her back a bit to slide into Robin's hot core.

Robin moaned softly and Shanks pushed the pillows out his way before pushing into Alice's core. Shanks let out a low groan and palmed her ass. "Fuck, princess, you feel better than I remember."

Alice nodded slightly and rocked back into him. She softly panted out, "You feel good, too, papa. So good."

Shanks squeezed her ass and slowly began moving as Robin leaned up to continue licking Alice's core. Benn rocked slowly into Robin and watched as Alice moan, her eyes closed in pleasure. Alice moaned and leaned down to suck on Robin's pearl, coaxing a long moan from the woman.

Robin moaned against Alice and Alice shuddered as the vibrations rocked through her. Shanks moaned softly and pressed closer, picking up his pace. He knew he wouldn't last long, with Alice clenching around him and Robin's tongue brushing against him repeatedly.

Benn started moving faster and let out a low groan, gripping Robin's hips tighter. Robin moaned and danced her fingers along Alice's nipples, teasing them. Alice moaned and arched into her hands as her knot quickly snapped, clenching Shanks tightly. Shanks groaned and bucked hard a few times, spilling into her.

Robin lapped up the excess that leaked out and moaned against Alice's core once again as her own knot snapped. She clenched her muscles around Benn, slowing his pace some. He bucked harder and pressed his hips flush to hers. Alice moaned and lapped up the mixed cum, humming softly at the curious taste.

Shanks panted softly and pulled back, guiding Alice off of Robin to lay partially on top of him. Benn dropped on Robin's free side and tucked her to his chest, rubbing her hip with his thumb. Alice nuzzled close to Shanks and hummed softly, reaching over to squeeze Robin's hand.

Robin smiled softly and kissed the back of her hand. Shanks smiled and mumbled, "That was one hell of a dinner. Though, I must say I much preferred dessert."

Benn chuckled softly and mumbled, "Dessert was definitely the best part tonight."

Alice glanced up and mumbled, "Can we still have ice cream?"

Robin smiled and looked up at Benn. "It's only fair, baby did behave herself during dinner."

Benn hummed softly in thought and Alice pouted at Robin. Alice not so quietly muttered, "Mommy didn't behave herself at dinner, no ice cream for her."

Shanks chuckled and squeezed her hip. "Of course not. Let's say we rest a bit, clean up, and get ice cream. Maybe we can talk daddy into making his infamous milkshakes."

Alice hummed happily at the thought and nodded rapidly. "Oh yeah, good plan papa."

Shanks kissed the top of her head and glanced up at Benn, smiling in thanks. Benn smiled slightly and mumbled, "Of course I can. Now, rest, our restless princess."


	34. Carrot x OC x Robin Mommy Kink

Robin hummed to herself and walked through the hall, reading through her book. She paused when she heard a soft moan and tilted her head. She blinked when she heard another moan and recognized it as Alice's moan of pleasure. She hummed softly and tilted her head, folding the page of her book.

She nudged the door open and raised an eyebrow. Alice leaned back against the pillows and rocked her hips as Carrot ate her out. Robin quietly slipped in and silently shut the door as Alice moaned out as she came into Carrot's eager mouth.

Robin smiled teasingly and asked, "Are my bunnies having fun?"

Carrot poked her head up and nibbled along Alice's thigh, leaving a trail of marks. Alice softly whined and nodded slightly. Robin giggled softly and set her book on the nightstand. "Well, don't stop on my account. Keep having your fun."

Alice wiggled her hips and said, "But, I wanna play with mommy now."

Carrot pouted and chimed, "But, I was having fun with you, Alice."

Robin slipped her dress off and settled beside Alice. "Well, you two can have fun together. I just need a little attention and then I'll give you both mommy's attention."

Alice crawled down and nipped Carrot's lip. "Let's give mommy attention first."

Carrot lightly pouted and nodded. Alice lightly kissed her and bent down to kiss along Robin's inner thighs. Robin spread her legs wider and Carrot nipped Robin's hip, nipping her way down. Robin moaned softly and pressed closer as Alice started licking at her core. Carrot shifted and settled down to lick along with Alice.

Robin moaned softly and rocked her hips, loosely tangling her fingers in Carrot and Alice's hair. The two hummed in response and continued lapping at Robin's soaking core. Alice played with the pearl, sucking on it as Carrot pumped her tongue in and out.

Robin moaned and tightened her grip, tugging as she came into their eager mouths. The two lapped it up and pulled back slightly to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Robin panted softly and smoothed their hair back as she caught her breath. She hummed softly and glanced over the two.

Alice moaned softly and pinned Carrot down, grinding her hips into the minks'. Carrot arched into Alice and ran her hands over her sides, massaging her sides and ass. Alice pressed closer and moaned. Carrot pulled back and nipped along Alice's neck, leaving little marks.

Alice softly gasped and arched into Carrot, gripping her hips as Carrot continued to nibble and nip. Robin softly clicked her tongue and crawled over, lightly tapping Carrot's nose. Carrot pulled back and scrunched up her nose, making a face at Robin. Robin hummed and mumbled, "Be gentle, Carrot. Don't nip too hard."

Carrot rubbed her nose and nodded. "Sorry, mommy."

Alice giggled softly and nibbled along Carrot's neck. "Mommy takes good care of her babies."

Robin hummed and mumbled, "Of course. Now, you two lay back and let mommy take care of you."

Alice pouted and rocked her hips against Carrot's. "But, I like it here, mommy."

Robin rubbed Alice's hips and slowly guided her to lay back beside Carrot. "Play with Carrot, baby. Mommy will make you both feel good."

Alice nodded and turned on her side to continue making out, keeping her legs spread. Carrot tangled her tongue with Alice's and pressed their chests together, rubbing their nipples together. Alice moaned into her and Robin trailed her fingertips along their cores.

Robin hummed softly and settled in a spot able to reach them, slipping her fingers into their cores. She glanced up as they gasped into each other's mouths. She lightly smirked and worked in a second finger, sissoring them. The two moaned softly and rocked their hips as Robin fingered them.

Robin lightly smirked and added a third finger in each of them, stretching them out further. They pulled back from their wet kiss and moaned, a string of saliva still attached to their lips. Robin hummed and kept pumping her fingers, feeling the hot, wet walls spasm against her fingers. She smirked and pumped her fingers faster, rubbing them against their g-spots.

The pair moaned and shuddered, pressing flush against each other as they came. Robin dragged it out and pulled her fingers free, leaning up to offer them her wet fingers. Alice dazedly zeroed in on them and lapped against her fingers, lightly sucking on them. Carrot tilted her head and shifted slightly, nibbling and sucking on them.

Robin kissed their temples and mumbled, "That's my baby girls. You both made mommy feel very good, too."

Alice hummed happily and mumbled, "That's good, mommy."

Carrot smiled slightly and nuzzled against Robin's shoulder. "I love you, mommy."

Robin smiled and petted her hair back. "I love you, too. Now, let mommy lay down and you two can have your milk."

They pulled apart and Robin settled back against the pile of pillows, coaxing them to her breasts. Alice easily attached to Robin's left side, starting to suckle. Carrot glanced up and shifted, slowly suckling from Robin's right breast. Robin smiled softly and relaxed back, rubbing their backs.

She smiled softly as they slowed suckling and tucked the blanket up over them. She detached them and wiped their mouths with her thumbs, kissing their foreheads. She held them close to her and relaxed, holding them to her.


End file.
